


Lives

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Boys in Chains, F/M, M/M, Slaves, Violence, a fair amount of squickiness in the form of blood and gore and eyeballs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Amanda</p><p>An unexpected discovery take the five Gundam Wing pilots on a journey through their past lives. But will they all survive the trip sane and whole, or will the truth tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

 Duo lay sprawled comfortably against a thick oak tree absently twirling a blade of grass around his finger. Looking up at the sky he smiled relishing this quiet moment, it was so rare that they got vacation time and when they did Duo did his best to enjoy it to the fullest. Everyone was so relaxed even Heero and Wufei.... Kinda, but I guess you could consider six straight hours of non-stop endurance training relaxing for Wufei....at least he wasn't yelling about justice....or at him. Purring Duo slumped back against the tree closing his eyes for a nap. Yep it was a great day so peaceful and- 

"MAXWELL!!!!!" Wufei's voice echoed through the wooden glade, Yelping loudly Duo scrambled from his spot beneath the oak tree as he dashed toward the irate pilot, mentally going over what he could have possibly done this time. Since he hadn't been near any of them all day. "DUO!!!" the voice came again, sighing the braided boy sped up toward the voice. "DU-" 

"Oi! I'm right here!" he said stepping out of the woods. For a brief moment he thought he saw relief on the other boy's face. "Sheesh Wuffie you scream loud enough to wake the dead! What is it huh? Mission? Someone got hurt?......" Duo trailed off with a mischievous grin. "Or did ya just miss me?"as predicted Wufei gave him an irritated snort and turned away back toward the house. 

"Quarte told me to get you. He found something interesting. Come on." Turning on his heel he headed back to the cabin they were sharing. Pouting Duo glanced back toward his new found spot before heading after Wufei. By the time he made it two steps he was already back to his old self. Hopping through the door he saw everyone sitting at the table already. Stepping closer he started to shout- 

"Hey Quarte whatcha-Ohhhh"he said his eyes lighting on the big black book sitting on the table. It looked very very old. Tilting his head to the side he moved in closer, taking the only remaining seat at the table. "So what's that?" he asked. 

"A book baka."Heero replied frowning at said book. "Quarte found it when he was cleaning out the vents." Duo frowned. 

"Why were you cleaning out the vents?" 

"It was dusty. But that's not important. "Quarte said eyeing the book with a fascinated expression. "Just look at this thing....it's got to be thousands of years old." He said. Duo looked at the book again closer this time, it was a bit bigger than he had originally thought, about the size of Heero's beloved laptop, with large funny shaped characters across the top, the rest seemed to be made of smooth metal. 

"Hey what does that say?" he asked pointing out the characters. Everyone looked at each other strangely then back to Duo. "What?" 

"What does what say?" Quarte finally asked. Duo frowned at him then pointed to the letters across the top of the book. Again everyone looked at each other. 

"Duo there aren't any-" Quarte cut off with a yelp when Duo pulled his hand over the top of the book. Frowning Quarte ran his fingers over the indents. "There are letters."Everyone leaned in closer to see. 

"Told ya!" Duo said smugly. Pulling the book close. He flipped it open to the first page. Where there were even more of those funny letters all over. Scratching his head he looked up at the gaping group in front of him. "What now?"he asked getting a little annoyed at the exasperated looks he'd been getting since he walked in. 

"Nothing....it's just that we've tried everything to get that thing open but the lock wouldn't budge." Wufei spoke frowning at him. Shrugging Duo turned back to the book. 

"I guess I'm special." He said smugly turning the page. As soon as he did a bright flash of white assaulted the room. Knocking all the boys to the floor. As suddenly as it had come it faded. "What the hell was that!" Duo said slightly panicked clutching the book. 

"What did you do Maxwell!" 

"Nothing! I just turned the page!" a low ahem sounded from somewhere, and immediately weapons came out of hiding. 

"Who's there?" 

"You have summoned me." The voice whispered again. 

"Who are you?" 

"I am Skye. Keeper of time." It said. 

"Ooook so what do you want?" Duo asked. 

"Nothing." 

"Then why are you here?" 

"You summoned me." Heero let out an irritated grunt. 

"No we didn't" 

"You managed to open the book. That summoned me." 

"Oh."They all said in unison. 

"So um what do you do?"Quarte asked. 

"Grant wishes?"Duo's eyes lit up at the prospect. 

"No." 

"Damn. Then what do you do?"Duo asked. 

"I allow you to see your life." 

"Huh?" 

"That's it? Heck a camera can do that. " 

"No child I mean your entire life...lives if you like. From your first up to now. I let you see the mistakes you've made in the past and what you need to do right to move on." The voice said evenly. 

"That's all?" Heero said arching a brow. 

"Yes." The voice replied. 

"Oh then no thanks." Duo said. 

"No!" 

"Sounds long and boring." 

"...." 

"Um...thank you for the kind offer but no thank you." Quarte said ever polite. The voice seemed to smile if that were at all possible. 

"I'm sorry you don't understand. Once you summon me. You have no choice in the matter. Now I will take you all to your first lives. But I warn you now you will see things that you will not like, some that may frighten you and some that may even tax your friendship...but remember this is for growth toward your ultimate goal. I will give you a break between lifespans to collect yourselves." The voice said ever calm. Before the boy's could protest the flash of white of light returned.


	2. Lives I: Dasha

Lives I: Dasha

Hye sat beside his father, his face impassive, as the older man went about his weekly, hobby. Running his eyes over the scantily clad bodies that writhe and twisted in front of them in a semblance of dance. Stifling a yawn he watched his father oogle the gyrating bodies. Feeling a small frown on condemnation form on his brow, Hye picked up his goblet and wondered when he could leave.

"Ah Hye my boy." The older man said patting his son on the back. "You must learn to relax! It is your birthday after all enjoy yourself!"He boomed smiling at his cranky son. Rolling his eyes Hye absently wiped a bit of wine from his mouth. Adjusting his crisp white himation into a more comfortable position.

"This is hardly what I'd consider enjoyable Father." He said with more than a small amount of boredom oozing from his words. "If you don't mind I'm leaving." He said evenly rising to his feet. His father's strong hand landed lightly on his shoulder.

"Ah! Not before I give you your present my boy." He smiled wicked...and a bit drunkenly. Sighing Hye brushed his black hair out of his eyes, and waited.

"And what is my present father." He said, as if he didn't know already, but hoping against hope that it wasn't. His father's lecherous grin squashed what little hope he had, as he raised his hand to gesture around the room. A small smirk formed on Hye's lips. "Really father all of them? You shouldn't have." He said settling back in the chair to wait. His father shook his head.

"No need to mock an old man, I meant for you to take your pick.... Since the last gift I gave you didn't seem to meet your standards." He said, Hye perceived a slight shudder of disgust crawl over his father, at the memory of what he'd done to his last 'present'. Hye smiled warmly at the memory of the girl's screams for mercy, before going silent eternally.

"She was weak.... And she whined a great deal." Was all he said, turning glittering eyes on the people displayed before him.

"You consider the Gods to be weak Hye." His father mumbled beside him. Hye ignored him as he continued to stare down the people before him. The sooner he chose the sooner he could leave.

"What's true is true." He answered still looking at the dancers half -heartedly, not really seeing any that caught his fancy. With a bored sigh his eyes settled on a black haired dark eyed young woman dancing a bit away from the group. Giving her the once over he decided she'd do...and might actually live longer than a fortnight. He was about to open his mouth to say so when someone bumped his arm and sent the contents of his wine glass spilling all over his pristine white robes. Growling he jumped to his feet and backhanded the individual who was apologizing profusely. Hye looked down at the huddled form on the floor before him, small he thought.... Running his eyes up the person's body, pausing at the exposed thighs before continuing on toward their face. Hye looked at the long brown braid that lay sprawled on the marble floor winding away from the shivering figure like a snake. Reaching down he grabbed the braid and dragged the person to their feet. A boy...definitely a boy. He thought bringing the boy's face closer to his he gave him a rough shake, and came face to face with the most beautiful violet eyes he'd ever seen. A wicked smile curved his lips as he turned back to his father. "This one will do nicely."He said evenly. His father just nodded and turned to the owner of the establishment, who was at that moment running towards them.

"I am sorry sir.... But he is not for sale. You see he-"

"I want him. "Hye said evenly. Wrapping his hand tightly around the braid. Enjoying the boy's wince of pain, as he looked at the trader with fear in his eyes.

"But sir. He is my ward...my sister's only child and now that she has passed on he is my responsibility." The man explained hastily as he edged closer to Hye and his captive. "If you want any other here, you are welcome to them...I'll even give you half price but he is- erk" the man stopped mid-sentence when the knife met his throat.

"How much?" Hye said coolly, reveling in the man's fear, as he pulled the nervous boy closer to him. He looked like he was about to protest again, so Hye pressed the knife harder against his neck drawing a trickle of blood. He could see the defeat and apology in his blue eyes as he looked over at the braided boy. Apparently understanding the boy whimpered.

"1900 gold pieces." He finally said. Hye arched a brow and then smirked. Grabbing the boy's arm roughly he turned a smile on his bewildered father.

"He'll take care of that." He said whipping the dagger back into his belt while turning toward the exit his new toy and servant close behind. The man nodded and looked at the boy who was valiantly trying not to cry as he was dragged away.

"I'm sorry Dasha." He said lowering his head. Hye looked at the boy he was holding.

"Dasha hm?" he smirked. Looking the boy over again."Fitting. Say goodbye to Uncle."The boy just lowered his head and allowed Hye to drag him out of the house. Once outside Hye paused to listen to his father trying to explain away his son's behavior, as well as settle up the debt.... Probably pay the man extra no doubt. Hye smirked, then looked down at his prize, who was at that moment looking back to the house with tears in his eyes. Snorting he pulled Dasha toward the main street. Toward his home. The servant moving close behind them with head lowered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dasha watched his new found home disappear in the distance, his Uncle had sold him....no he didn't have a choice the man was- a hard yank on his arm brought Dasha's attention firmly back on his owner. Swallowing hard he lowered his head and followed obediently. It wasn't long before they were passing through the arches of what he presumed was his new master's home. As soon as the door opened several people rushed out to meet them. All looking nervous

"Sir."One of the females stepped forward. "You have a guest." She said. Hye sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Then find them a room for the evening, I do not wish to be disturbed." He said dragging Dasha inside the house, the servants followed immediately.

"But Master he-"

"It's quite alright Drucilla." A deep male voice called from the hallway. Hye paused at the voice and looked back with a smile, as a brown haired young man wearing an off-white chiton much like his own in simple solider fashion it stopped mid-thigh his himation thrown sloppily over his right arm. A broad grin broke out on Hye's face at the sight of his friend.

"Well if it isn't Theron." He said. "What brings you to Athens?" Hye released Dasha's arm for the first time that evening. Dasha took advantage of this situation to reinstate circulation to his fingers, while his new Master greeted his guest.

"I just thought it was time to visit an old friend. I haven't seen you since you left the gymnasia." Theron said pulling his friend close and laying a kiss on his cheek.

"I had better things to do with my time." Came the snide reply. Theron just shook his head.

"Same old arrogant Hye." He sighed. At some point during the exchange...Dasha had slipped back toward the door, like a cat, he was outside and halfway down the street and noone even noticed his absence.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~

Dasha walked swiftly through the now empty marketplace, his head lowered doing his best to not draw attention to himself...he just knew the man that had bought him wasn't good if he stayed he'd be killed or worse...if he got caught.... Dasha shuddered at the thought of the penalty given to runaway slaves and sped his step...he had to get away. Finally reaching his uncle's home he slunk around to the back, quickly skittering over the wall and through the courtyard he made it to his room without being seen. Just as quickly he gathered his belongings and left the same way he'd come. Apparently the Gods were on his side, as he wasn't seen this second time as well. Quickly offering up a prayer of thanks, Dasha scurried over the wall a second time his movements slowed slightly by his satchel. Landing lightly on the grass he looked around him seeing no one he dashed off into the night completely unaware of the roars of anger coming from a house a few miles away. His only concern was getting out of Athens and quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hye glared at each of his servants in turn. Theron standing just behind him looking grim.

"You are all telling me that he is nowhere in the house?" Hye said between clenched teeth. "And that none of you saw him leave?" the servants before him trembled in fear knowing their master's temper very well. Swallowing hard Drucilla stepped forward to face his wrath.

"We-" Hye held up his hand for silence heading toward the door.

"Have a horse readied immediately." He snapped listening satisfied at the shuffling to do his bidding. Theron's voice cut through his angry haze.

"Hye. Since this is partially my fault let me come with you." He said a wry smile touching his lips. As he walked out the door behind him. Hye glowered down the empty streets frowning, absently he nodded a thank you.

"He couldn't have gotten far in so short an amount of time." Hye frowned as a stable hand brought his favorite horse to him.

"Assuming he had little to no money he couldn't have even left the city yet." Theron offered soothingly.

"He couldn't have had money on him, he didn't even have suppli- that's it!" Leaving the horse Hye headed off toward the slaver's home, a deep frown etched in his brow. Someone would die for him escaping, and he would pay for doing so, oh would he pay. A near evil gleam came to Hye's eyes as he thought of how he would punish his slave when he got him back. Pulling open the door with more force than necessary Hye growled. "Slaver!" the man in question looked up from the floor, where he had a skin of wine clutched to his chest. Stomping to him Hye kicked the container out of his hand, and grabbed the man by the front of his tunic. "Where is he?" he hissed, the man just looked at him stupidly, his eyes were glazed over and unfocused in his drunken state.

"Ah! There you are my boy. Don't tell me you've killed off another one already! Why it hasn't been more than a few hours!" his father's slurred voice called to him from the other side of the room. Hye looked up sharply and frowned at his father, where he lay on a pile of pillows surrounded by half dressed women.

"No father he escaped." Hye bit out tightening his hold on the man's tunic. His father's eyes widened slightly at that.

"Escaped you say? A smart one he is then, good for him." He grumbled before passing out. With a snort Hye turned back to his captive.

"Well? Are you going to tell me where he is hiding are will I have to break something?" he asked the wicked gleam returning to his eyes. The slaver swallowed and looked at him slightly confused. Gripping his wrist tightly Hye grabbed the man's pinky in tight grip and pressed it backwards till he heard a satisfying crack. So intent on what he was doing he missed both his father's and Theron's winces of pain. "Well?"

"I-I don't know you took him I haven't seen him.....and if I had I wouldn't-OWW please!" the man said trying to pull away from his iron hard grasp. Hye's eyes never waivered from his face.

"Tell me, where he is. Believe me when I say I can do this far longer than you can take it."He said evenly.

"Aie! Boy he does not know! He has been here all evening not once leaving my sight to busy begging me to talk you into letting Dasha go. He offered to pay three times as much as I paid to get him for you. Plus he'd give you one of these lovelies free eh? I thou-"

"I don't want one of those 'lovelies' father. I want my slave back and I want him now. And if 'he' doesn't tell me where to find him. I am going to kill him, his lovely little wife over there and all of his little 'lovelies' in slow and painful ways." He hissed again missing the sick look that passed over Theron's face.

"Hye really don't you think you are over reacting." Hye never took his eyes from the slaver. He smiled maniacally. Pulling the dagger from it's sheath on his hip he pressed the weapon against the man's stomach and leaned closer to his ear to whisper.

"He's mine now, I paid for him and you know what I'm going to do to him when I find him don't you. You know because you sell new ones to me every year, even though you know. Now it's so close to home with your precious nephew, and I just know you're hiding him...and you just know you're going to die. So why don't you tell me where he is and I will only kill you." He said pressing the dagger firmer against his stomach. The man now sobered swallowed hard and looked into Hye's hard blue eyes. Surprisingly a smile touched his lips.

"I don't know where he is.... And I pray to Zeus himself that you never find him." Those were the last words the slaver ever said, when Hye's dagger found its mark in the center of his stomach. A slow painful death that would be, but the man managed to smile. Even as Hye kicked him in the face and stormed away, leaving his father and several terrified slaves behind him.

"Dear Gods...My son is a monster." Theron stopped to look at the man and nodded his agreement before following Hye out. Finding more and more with every step that he as well prayed that Dasha was never found. Shaking his head Theron's mind turned to his love waiting for him in Corinth. His Quella.....ah Quella images the bright blond young woman assaulted him each step he took behind Hye.

"Oh Quella what would you think of this dearest." He said aloud with a shudder. She wouldn't approve that was for certain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dasha was cold, Dasha was hungry, and worst of all Dasha was scared. Clutching his satchel to his chest Dasha looked around the crowded street fearfully. He had bought passage to Asia last night only to be informed that the ship wouldn't be leaving till that night. He had thought to stay on board to keep from being seen, but one look at the burly leering men stopped that idea right there. Frowning he made his way to an alley to hide till it was time to go, swallowing hard he looked fearfully around the milling crowd, doing his best to blend with the shadows. Again offering up a prayer of thanks that he did not get caught. Peering around the corner cautiously Dasha prepared to bolt across the street, not wanting to stay this far away from the boat, a warm hand landed on his shoulder restraining him. Squeezing his eyes shut Dasha waited for the first blow to come....He'd seen his Uncle and what he did to slaves that dared to runaway. It took him a moment to realize that the blow wasn't coming. Cautiously he cracked an eye open and peeped, violet eyes met dark green and blinked.

"Going somewhere?" Dasha swallowed hard and shook his head, taking in the young man before him. He had hair so black it gleamed blue, pulled into a painful looking knot on the back of his neck, cat shaped eyes peered at him from a deeply tanned face, lowering his eyes a bit he took in the rest of the young man's clothing as strange as his hair....a foreigner he guessed.

"Who-"

"Forgive me I saw you buy passage on the ship, but you left rather quickly I just wanted to return this to you..." he said draping a black thick piece of material over his shoulders. Frowning Dasha looked at it.

"This isn't mine." He said slightly puzzled. The man smirked, and tucked it in his hand.

"It fell out of your bag when you turned and left..." he said evenly then turned back the way he came. "I'll see you on the ship."Nodding again Dasha watched the man walk away from him. Shaking his head he turned to go the way he had intended but stopped and slammed his body back against the wall when he saw his new master come out of the alleyway. Pulling the material tight around him he clutched his bag tightly. Why if it hadn't been for that stranger..... Dasha looked sharply in the direction the man had disappeared. With a cautious glance backward he went after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theron looked after his friend's ridged back, this was very much not like Hye to get this worked up over a slave. Hye didn't get this worked up over anything much less a new toy his father bought for him. When Theron had asked him about the slave, Hye just said his father had paid a great deal of money for him. Which didn't make any sense either because, Hye usually didn't give a damn how much his father paid for anything for him. He usually went out of his way to irritate him by buying overly expensive items and then destroying them as soon as he got them...That included his toys. Shivering Theron remembered what he'd witnessed Hye do to one of his many toys over two years ago. It was a long time ago but by the Gods he'd never forget it. That boy that poor boy.....Shuddering Theron closed his eyes and tried to block the image of the bloodied boy lying on the stone floor naked and shivering. While Hye absently wiped the blood from his...snapping his eyes open he moved to catch up to his friend. As much as he loved Hye, and as close to him as he was, there were some things even he couldn't accept about his friend. His treatment of his toys was one of those things. And he'd be damned if he'd purposely let Hye find this one. He didn't know how but he knew he just knew there was something different about this new toy. He just knew that if Hye found the boy...suppressing another shiver Theron began walking beside his friend, carefully masking the disgust he felt with an arrogant smirk. "Really Hye why so much trouble for a slave, he can't be that pretty." He said haughtily. Hye gave him a look that froze the blood in his veins.

"He's mine." Was all he said before he resumed his search walking ahead of Theron again. Willing the sudden knot in his stomach away Theron followed him, praying all the while to Zeus that luck be with the boy and his escape. 'He's mine.' Echoed in Theron's head as he watched Hye move. Those words kept playing over and over...Till finally it hit him, and he had to stop walking. Hye...surely Aphrodite did not hate Dasha enough to allow Hye to be in love with the boy. Shuddering again Theron began moving more determined than ever to stop Hye from finding him. If there was one thing he knew about his friend, he shunned all things idle and in his mind love was not a necessity, but if he did love this boy. He'd deny it to the end, and he'd punish the boy for it. Again the image of the broken young man on the floor flashed before his eyes. Gods Hye could be cruel, Hye was cruel but this was worse, far worse than anything else. He hadn't felt anything for that boy, and he'd beaten him bloody and took him for doing nothing more than looking away from him when he was speaking. Theron didn't even want to imagine what he'd do to the boy named Dasha for even less....since his emotions came into play. Falling back a bit more he began to murmur a prayer to Zeus, Aphrodite, and anyone else that would listen to be with the boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dasha saw the young man as soon as he rounded the corner, he was standing at the end of the narrow street his ankles crossed one over the other as if waiting for someone. Dasha started towards him, and the boy looked up and smiled. Uncrossing his feet he disappeared around the corner, Dasha followed suit a moment later. Actually starting to enjoy the game despite the circumstances. He'd spot the boy, the boy would spot him and then sprint off to the next place. Then Dasha would follow him at a bit more sedate a pace. They had been playing this game for a few hours now and Dasha almost forgot to look around for his master. Almost. Dasha dashed around the last corner his playmate had disappeared around and came to an abrupt halt when he ran smack into him. Rubbing his forehead Dasha frowned slightly then broke into a broad grin. When he noticed they were right in front of the ship. Pulling the black cloak around him tighter Dasha started toward the plank, the mysterious young man behind him. Climbing on board, swiftly he never noticed the glittering eyes watching him from the street.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theron looked up toward the docks where he and Hye were looking for Dasha, just in time to see a swirl of black and a long braid disappear onto a ship, followed closely by a darker haired young man who was looking around smugly. Theron found himself for the first time that day almost genuinely smiling. He didn't allow himself that luxury until the ship pulled away from the shore. He'd have to go to Zeus's temple and give an offering for this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dasha huddled against the far wall of the dingy little room that he shared with four of the crew. Galas, Valisis, Ronan, and Ducas, all nice guys but they stunk to Mount Olympus. Wrinkling his nose he cringed when one of the men let out a snore loud enough to rattle his teeth. Shivering Dasha wondered what he'd gotten himself into. Whatever it was he decided had to be better than what would have happened to him if he had stayed. Willing that thought away he focused on the positive, it wasn't like he was going somewhere he'd never been. His father had been a merchant dragging his mother and him wherever he went. He could speak the language and he was more than certain he could find work.... Somewhere. Maybe one of the men that his father had sold to. If all else failed he knew how to live in the wild.... It would probably be safer there. He thought, huddling tighter into the cloak as a pair of cold dark blue eyes swam before his vision. Along with images of what could have happened. Another ear-splitting snore broke him from his morbid thoughts. Climbing to his feet careful not to step on anyone Dasha headed for the door. Cracking it open slightly he slipped out into the night. Walking across the deck on silent feet.... Cat's paws is what his father used to call it. Dasha made his way to the front of the ship (2) wandering across the deck he stopped at the base of the crow's nest and looked out over the water. It was calm tonight just the barest hint of a wave, "Poseidon must be in a good mood." He said aloud looking up at the moon.

"Or he is resting like any sensible person is right now." A soft voice said. Dasha nearly jumped out of his skin, looking around him frantically. With a chuckle a boy stepped out of the shadows to stand before him. Dasha relaxed instantly upon seeing it was the boy from earlier. He stood before Dasha with his arms folded across his chest. He had let his hair down since the last time he'd seen him and it flowed around his shoulders like black silk. Blushing Dasha looked away.

"I couldn't sleep. My bunk-"

"Yes I know I could hear them when I passed your room." He said stepping closer to him, a slight frown marred his brow. "You are not a solider are you." He said looking Dasha over....well tried to at least the heavy black cloak he had given to him earlier covered him completely from neck to ankles. Smiling slightly Dasha found himself blushing.

"What gave me away?" the young man actually smiled. Stepping closer to Dasha he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well one thing is your looks. You look so soft and gentle I thought you were a woman, then there is your hands." He said taking Dasha's smaller hands in his and turning them over. "They are to soft to smooth to belong to a warrior."He said running a rough finger over the skin. "Beautiful...." He murmured still stroking the hand. Blushing bright crimson he looked away from the watchful eyes.

"I wanted to thank you for the cloak it's-" the man held up his hand and smiled.

"No need to thank me." He said still clutching Dasha's hand.

"Then may I ask your name at least?" Dasha asked.

"Yes. Only if I can ask yours." He said.

"What is your name?" smiling the man led Dasha down the deck back to his room, the sound of snoring had stopped and a great deal of rustling and growling could be heard. Then the door was thrown open and Ronan's massive form blocked the doorway.

"Aye there you are Dasha! You shouldn't be wandering around on your ow-" Ronan looked at the young man beside Dasha and nodded.

"He is not alone Ronan, he is with me. Nothing to worry yourself about." The boy spoke Ronan nodded then backed back into the room.

"Dasha is it? Gift from God...fitting." Giving Dasha a little shove into the room he walked away. Peeking his head out Dasha frowned after him.

"Wait! You never told me your name!" Dasha stood in the doorway, the boy stopped and looked back at him smiling.

"Shing." He said simply and walked away. Dasha was about to question him, when Ronan's meaty hands lifted him from his feet and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind him, he laid him on the bed gently.

"You should not be wandering about the ship on your own young one." He said, scrunching his face into a frown. "There are many a man that would like to get his hands on a nice little piece like you." Ronan ruffled his hair and went back to his hammock. "Now stay put till morning." Nodding Dasha curled up on his side on the bed and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard one of the men say.

"Heh. Nothing much to worry about there no one would put their hands on someone under Shing's protection....."

"Yes, they'd be a damned fool. "

"And a dead fool." Hearing that Dasha smiled to himself and cuddled lower under the cloak. Wondering why would anyone be afraid of Shing? He seemed like such a nice man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hye paced the confines of his 'special' room, glaring every now and then at the bleeding girl in the corner, then at Theron siting on the couch, a goblet of wine being swirled in his hand looking for all the world amused at the whole situation.

"Feel better?" he asked his voice oozing sarcasm. "If not I think there is a bit of flesh on her thigh that doesn't have a lash mark you may want to get that bit as well." He said taking a sip of his wine. Hye glared at him. Theron was the only living soul besides his toys that were allowed in the 'special room' the fact that his toys would rather not be in there that was beside the point.

"Do not start with me Theron." Arching a brow Theron placed his free hand up in a consoling gesture.

"I apologize don't mind me...." He said with a wistful sigh.

"Ahh Gods! Theron what's wrong with me?" he hissed swinging the lash about. Theron smirked and arched a brow.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Theron I'm serious!" clenching his teeth Hye flopped down on the couch across from his friend pouring himself another glass.

"So am I." Theron muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said so what do you think is wrong with you?" Hye frowned and poured himself a cup of wine as well.

"Him." He snorted taking a gulp. Sitting back against the couch, Theron waited.

"Him? A bit vague don't you think?" Snapping his eyes from his cup Hye glared at his friend blue eyes frozen solid.

"You know who I'm talking about." Hye snorted.

"Oh him...." Theron faked an indifferent shrug. "He was just a slave Hye.....admittingly a very pretty very expensive slave....but a slave nonetheless, not worth wasting this much time on." Theron said. Shaking his head Hye slammed his cup down on the table.

"No. He was more than that...he wasn't even a slave be-"

"A commoner then, a poor orphaned wretch, who has never been on his own, in a few days he'll probably come crawling back once he realizes his 'uncle' as you say is no longer capable of caring for him." Theron suppressed a shudder for what that homecoming would be like. He ended up suppressing another when he saw the look on his friend's face, as he obviously contemplated what he'd do to the poor creature when it did return. For his sake Theron prayed he never did. Smirking Theron shook his head. Praying to the gods for mercy on another. Quella must really be having an effect on him....

"Your right Theron." Hye finally said, looking down into his cup swirling the red liquid about. "He'll be back."

"That's the spirit." He said hiding a look of relief behind his cup.

"But if he isn't back in a week's time...I'm going to look for him...and when I find him. I'll make certain he never leaves me again." Leaning back against the couch goblet in hand he looked up at Theron again, the gleam in his eyes made all the more errie by the flickering candles. Again Theron found himself praying, as Hye rose in one smooth motion, the lash that had been draped across his lap like a lazy snake slithered down his bare thigh onto the floor. Hye let the tip of the lash slide until he reached the girl who had remained huddled in the corner this whole time. "I'm ready to play some more how about you hm?" he said to the girl, Theron took another sip of his wine and prepared for the screaming. Still he winced when the first blow of many to come landed on the girl's back with a resounding * TWACK * Soon after they came down faster as her screams got louder, mingling with Hye's nearly insane laughter. Rubbing his temples Theron sighed, and prepared for a long night. Settling his feet over the edge of the couch he lay back on the pillows and waited for Hye to tire again. Hopefully it would be soon, they had a long trip tomorrow, a very long trip. Tossing an arm over his eyes he worked on blocking out the noise around him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dasha frowned leaning his forearm on the railing, the men wandering behind him doing their various jobs. For the fifth time in so many minutes he pushed his hair back from his face. Growling a curse at Ronan for taking his thong. So what if it was so that they could secure the sails, his hair was getting in his face. And he felt like he was going to puke.

"You seem a bit angry." A familiar voice said close to his side....a bit to close, Dasha yelped and spun on the man. A huge grin broke his features when he saw who it was.

"Shing!" he said smiling, catching a mouthful of his hair, sputtering he pushed it out of the way, again only to have it come right back. Shing laughed and pulled the hair away from his face, and held it. Smiling down at Dasha.

"Having difficulty?" he asked arching a brow. Dasha blushed and nodded. Without saying anything else Shing moved behind him, and tucked the hair into a loose knot.

"Thanks. I know I should just cut it, and I just might do it." Shing curled a lock of Dasha's hair around his finger.

"Why? Your hair is beautiful." He said gently . Dasha blushed.

"Thank you...." Shing nodded and smiled.

"No need to thank me for speaking the truth." Not knowing whatelse to say Dasha looked down at the water....and promptly got sick again. "The trick is not to watch the waves." Shing smirked.

"Easy for you to say!" Dasha shot back immediately. Shing just shook his head...black hair falling into his eyes.

"So Dasha care to tell me why you were running away from those men?" he asked cascually.

"M-Men? What men?" Dasha stumbled out, a firm hand gripped his chin, Dasha swallowed hard when he met fierce green eyes.

"It matters little to me why you were running away from Lord Hye and Lord Theron a colder bunch of bastards I've never known...but do not lie to me. Now if you wish not to tell me just say no. Don't lie never lie. Understand?" Dasha nodded slowly. This seemed to please Shing. "Now Dasha care to tell me why you were running away from those men?"

"No."

"Alright then." Shing said running his thumb over Dasha's lips. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" he whispered leaning closer to the braided boy.

"No." Dasha answered a bit breathless. Shing leaned closer to him, and Dasha's blush deepened even more.

"Dasha get yer pretty little tail back in the cabin!" snapping his head up immediately Dasha recognized Ronan's gruff voice.

"Yes Ronan!" he called back, giving Shing one last look before he dashed away. Shing turned to Ronan a brow cocked.

"Is that your way of saying you don't trust me?" Ronan's frown deepened.

"No that's my way of saying I don't trust you around Dasha....the boy is just to damned lovable for his own good." Shing nodded his agreement then turned to look out over the water. Indeed he'd have to be to make the most vicious man in Greece chase after him like that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Groaning the boys sat up, rubbing their eyes. Heero had a pensive frown on his face, Duo sitting next to him was staring at Wufei who was staring right back. Quarte was scratching his head in confusion and Trowa was well....staring blankly as usual.

"So what happened?" Quarte asked first.

"Dasha escaped went to Asia somewhere..." Duo answered scratching his head. Quarte frowned looking confused.

"Dasha?"

"How did he escape anyway?" Heero asked glaring at Duo.

"Well he uh-"

"He got on a ship." Trowa answered. "Theron saw him do it..."

"But did nothing?!" Heero snapped. "Hye trusted Theron with his very life and Theron let the one thing he wanted more than anything else get away?!" Trowa turned blank eyes onto Heero.

"Theron knew what kind of man Hye was, you were in his mind...you were him actually. You saw the kinds of things he'd done and would do to him."

"And Theron was any better? He was as much a murdering bastard as Hye was!"

"Theron! I recognize that name!"Quarte spoke up. "Theron was Quella's-"

"Husband." Trowa finished gently.

"Yes exactly!"Quarte smiled. "And Hye was the man you would go visit....the one you said...."

"Went insane." Heero finished. Turning his head down.

"What?" Duo asked tearing his gaze away from Wufei's.

"After Dasha disappeared." Trowa explained. "Hye began obsessing about him...."

"He couldn't think of anything else...but Dasha." Heero went on, shaking his head. A haunted look in his eyes. "He had sculptures made....and pictures painted....and his dreams.....his dreams were the worst. Near the end before he finally took his own life....Dasha was the only thing he saw."

"He killed himself?" Duo asked. Trowa nodded.

"A dagger to the throat." Heero shivered and turned away. Duo looked at Wufei again. "What happened to Shing?" Trowa asked. Wufei looked away....a red blush staining his cheeks.

"Forget Shing....what happened to Dasha?" Heero asked. "Hye-I went insane over him-you I should at least know what happened."

"I told ya he escaped to Asia.....and lived with Shing...for the rest of his life....He was very happy." Heero's glare intensified.

"Shing? That would be you wouldn't it Wufei?" Wufei looked Heero in the eye again.

"Yes." He answered simply. Heero curled his arm around Duo's waist pulling the surprised pilot against his chest.

"Oh boys boys! This has only begun, what you've seen is merely life number one, coming your way, later this night, life number two will cause much more of a fight!" the voice broke in.

"Life two? How many are there?!" the voice didn't answer but instead said.

"Rest well boys some of you may wish others dead."


	3. Lives II: The Obsession Of Delan

Duo and Wufei sat side by side underneath the tree, Wufei frowning contemptuously at nothing in particular....while Duo with his eyes closed and his head resting back against the tree sat beside him. Absently twirling his braid around his finger. Wufei paused in his glowering to stare at Duo. Feeling eyes on him Duo cracked open one eye and frowned at Wufei. "What?"

"Nothing....it's just Dasha used to do that...." He finally said. "And Shing would-"

"Hide in the shadows and watch...." Duo finished grinning.

"How'd you know?" Duo shrugged.

"I just do...that's why I always used to do this....." he said smiling mischievously, as he begin to unravel his braid, running his fingers through the mass of hair before pulling it over his shoulder, petting tendrils of it into place. "Shing loved my hair...Do you still love it?" Wufei resisted the urge to grab a handful of the teasing locks and bury his face in it like Shing used to.

"Why do you say that?" Wufei managed to ask. Never taking his eyes from where Duo was fingercombing his hair.

"Say what?" Duo asked, of it's own accord Wufei's hand began moving toward Duo's hair.

"You refer to yourself as Dasha so easily." Wufei said running his fingers over the surface of Duo's hair.

"That's because I am or rather was Dasha and you were Shing and Trowa was Theron and Quatre was Quella and Heero was Hye. No point in denying the past Wu. It happened we can't change it all we can do is learn from it." Duo shrugged and then smirked again. "Besides I looked pretty hot in that skirt thing didn't I?" Before he realized what he was doing Wufei nodded yes. Oh so you did notice eh?" Wufei blushed slightly, pulling his hand back from Duo's hair. Just in time to, Heero came into the glade glaring death at Wufei. Laying his hand on Duo's head.

"Come on we should all be inside soon." Nodding their agreement Wufei and Duo stood, Duo with a bit of difficulty since Heero had found his braid and wrapped it around his hand. Sighing Duo let himself be tugged toward the cabin in silence...yeah right this is Duo were talking about.

"Heero come on let go! Don't pull so hard owowowowowowowowowoOW! Heero! That's attached to scalp you know! Scalp which is skin which really hurts when someone pulls hair!" Heero grunted but let go of Duo's hair. Pulling him against his side roughly.

"Sheesh Heero what's with all the huggies all of a sudden." Duo knew what was up but really wanted to hear Heero say it.

"Baka." He grunted pushing Duo into the cabin before him, closing the door he turned back to Wufei. "So you kept him from me in the past...I can see how I would have hurt him then.... But he's mine now. And I intend to keep him." Wufei arched a brow.

"If that's what you want Heero." He said walking up the stairs to the door. Pushing it open slightly. "But I suggest you work on how you express affection. I don't think dragging him back to your cave by his hair will keep him with you very long." Without another word Wufei walked into the cabin, followed immediately by a still glowering Heero. Who immediately went to stand beside a jabbering Duo.

"Hey Heero Quatre thinks he found this Sky guy on-"

"It's SKYE! With an E!" the voice cut in again.

"Sorry." Duo said.

"Hn." A bright flash of light filled the room again and silenced any other protest that might come.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daniel turned the boy's slack body over with his toe. Sighing he looked down into the wide violet eyes...even semi-conscious they were still full of fear. Oh well at least this one had the right eye color. Turning away from the boy Daniel walked to his bed and lay down. Closing his eyes, familiar images danced on his lids. Since he was a child these images came to him, a young man with wide violet eyes and a long brown braid.... Running away from him always running. Daniel always felt a mixture of emotions when he saw this image. Love, anger at him for running away, and since he had become a man...passion. A burning need to have that boy.... How many nights had he spent touching himself at the thought of the nameless boy? Of course Daniel liked women.... He'd fantasize about them too...but they never excited him like his violet eyed angel. Looking down to the floor at the boy he had played with that evening he frowned. The boy couldn't take the place of his angel...he needed his angel. A gentle knock on his door brought him out of his daze. " Come in." he mumbled. The door creaked open and a blond head peeked in, dead gray eyes took in the room.

"Yes come in Marc, remove this...him." Daniel waved to the shaking boy on the floor. Marc looked at it indifferently.

"Yes My Lord." He murmured lifting the boy from the floor as gently as he could manage. Marc had been doing this for many years now, and a quick glance told him the boy would be dead by morning. Pausing in the doorway Marc turned toward his Master. "My Lord, your father wishes to inform you that your bride has arrived." Arching a brow Daniel turned toward his servant.

"Bride?" he asked coolly. Marc suppressed a shiver, but continued on in monotone.

"Yes My Lord Lady Raine Hammond's." he said gently shifting the boy's weight. Daniel snorted.

"Very well then. When is the wedding, and do I even have to be there for it to be done."

"It is now Sir." Marc replied. Looking down at the boy in his arms, his breathing had become shallow and tight. Daniel arched a brow and nodded for Marc to leave. Bowing as best he could Marc left the room swiftly. He needed to get this boy to Manuel as soon as possible.

"Now he says." Snorting Daniel stood stretching the kinks out of his back, he looked down at his blood stained shirt and breeches. Smirking he headed for the door. "I mustn't be late for my own wedding!" he laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lady Raine Hammond and Lady Wind Hammond stood side by side. "Isn't this exciting Raine?" Raine turned to her twin and smiled brightly squeezing her arm.

"Yes, yes it is!" She answered. Wind looked at her sister with adoring eyes.

"Oh you are so lucky to be marrying Lord Lyonhart! He's so powerful, and rich! I'm so happy for you!" Wind said nearly bouncing with her excitement.

Raine bounced right beside her. "Yes very lucky!" She answered with a sigh. As images of their life together flashed through her mind. Even though she knew it was an arranged marriage, and that Lord Daniel didn't know anything of it. She still knew in her soul they would be happy together...Images of their children came to her mind then, pressing a hand to her chest Raine sighed again. Loud footsteps sounded in the hallway then, accompanied by loud voices and pleading. As well as maniacal laughter.

"Why Mother?! Don't you want my bride to see me as I truly am?" a voice nearly dripping with sarcasm said.

"Daniel please!" A woman's voice answered.

"Don't plead with him woman. Daniel I demand you to and change this instant or I-"

"Or you'll what?" The voice challenged. "Take away my title and fortune? Oops I have my own fortune you have no power over me old man." He answered laughing and continuing on.

Raine's smile had wavered a bit, but she held onto it bravely...until Lord Daniel stepped into the room. Gasping she put her fist against her lips, letting her sister pull her back against her. Lord Daniel flanked by his father and mother walked in the room toward her, dark brown eyes glaring into hers as he approached.

"Lady Raine." He said simply, his intense glare never leaving her face.

"My Lord." She answered simply. Daniel locked his hands behind his back and walked around her.

"Ah yes Lady Raine the prize mare of the Hammond household. Tell me do you prefer oats or hay." He asked.

Gasping Lady Raine turned to look at him. "What!"

"Well if you are to be my bride, I should at least know what to feed such a fine specimen for breeding as yourself."

Raine felt her face turn flame red. "I-I never-"

"Oh my I would hope you haven't then what would be the point of wedd-"

"Oh! You rude arrogant man!" She hissed storming towards the door pulling a still stunned Wind behind her.

Lord Daniel grinned and followed her. "Ah my fair Lady Raine tis only concern for my bride's wellbeing that I ask such things."

"Stand aside!" She hissed.

"Oh come now surely you can't be leaving already. Why you haven't even seen your stable yet, it's large and warm, lined with enough hay to keep even the most finicky of mares content. Surely you'd like to see-"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, swiping a tear from her face as she walked. Lord Daniel laughed stepping in front of her.

"Now is that the way you talk to your future husband?" Daniel said clicking his tongue.

Lady Raine paused. "I wouldn't marry you if it was my father's dying wish! Even if the Lord God himself came down from Heaven and pointed a sword at my throat and demanded I marry you or face eternal damnation in a section of hell so horrible the devil himself cringes at it's mere mention. I'd still say no and face it all with my head held high and song in my heart!" Lady Raine said sharply.

Lord Daniel blinked in surprise. The girl had pluck. "Ok then no oats...it'll be fresh apples every day." He said with a smile. Running to stand in front of her again. "I'll even through in a nice old quilt to add to you-"

Raine's small hand made contact with Daniel's face sharply. "Arrogant dog! "She snapped. Stomping past the stunned Daniel.

Lord Lyonhart stood before Raine's exit. "I know my son is a bit crude but he is still a man and you have no place in-"

"Man or not he is still rude and vile. I will not allow anyone to speak to me in such a disrespectful manner. If you have a problem with what I did take it up with my father. I will neither apologize, nor relent what I did. He deserved it and he may well learn some respect from it. Now step aside Lord Lyonhart our business here is finished." She said evenly.

"Bravo! This one has pluck father." Daniel said his tone dangerously calm.

Lady Raine turned around to meet his gaze; she nearly shrunk away from the violent light within them.

"Let us get the wedding underway." Lord Daniel said.

"No. I will not be ti-"

"And you wouldn't have to be either if you hadn't stuck me. I thought you were going to be another one of those daft girls who wilt and cry at my teasing. I dare say you've caught my interest Lady Raine...as well as my vengeance. You will marry me because you have no other choice." He said with a sneer.

Narrowing her eyes, Raine examined him closely. This was the man that moments ago she wanted to be wed too? The man, she knew she'd be happy with all her life..."You vile man." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes that maybe the case...but you are this vile man's wife."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lady Raine Lyonhart, did her best to ignore the body moving above hers, closing her eyes tightly she desperately wished to be somewhere that wasn't here. Again the thought occurred to her to fight back, to say no. But she never did, it was just easier to let him do it and get it over with. Finally after what felt like an eternity, she heard him grunt and push inside her once more, the feeling of his seed inside her body made her feel sick. He fell on top of her with a satisfied huff.

Chuckling into the pillowcase. " Still didn't come dearest? He said snidely. Raine turned her head to the far wall and snorted.

"That would mean I enjoyed having you on top of me. You're done get off." She said.

Laughing again Daniel rolled off his wife. "Well if you like you can be on top." He smirked. "Ah not to worry love. Soon we'll have a heir and I won't have to return to your bed."

"Thank God."

"But of course I will return time and time again." He said with a smile turning onto his side to look at her. Raine turned her head away from him, staring instead at the flickering candle.

"And why is that? There are plenty of whores, and young widows, not to mention the married women of the court with wandering eyes. Any of them would be willing to part their legs for the future Lord of Lyonhart." She said her voice had taken on a more sarcastic hue since she'd wed him.

"Because my dear dear wife. They are not wed to me. You are." He said softly enjoying her shiver of disgust.

"Surely the notorious Daniel Lyonhart isn't concerned about fidelity." She said.

Daniel laughed and nipped her shoulder, rolling her toward him he cupped one of her breasts in his hand, absently fingering the nipple. "Fidelity? No...that's not a concern of mine." He whispered in her ear, pushing the blond locks out of his way, rolling the captured nipple between his fingers. He thrust his growing erection against her backside. "Because you my dear..." he said rolling her over, onto her back. Passing his tongue over her nipple. "You despise me." He said. Pushing her legs apart with his own, lowering his mouth to her other nipple, while rolling the other between two fingers. "You hated me on the day we were married." He said moving his lips to her abdomen. "And that hatred has only grown since we've married..." Daniel continued kissing down her chest swirling his tongue around her belly button. "And I can feel it every time I touch you..." moving down her body, he pressed her legs further apart. "How much I disgust you..." Reaching the tuft of blond hair between her legs. "If you had any idea how much it excites me..." he said pressing his face into the junction between her legs.

Raine gasped, and tried not to respond to the feel of his tongue against her body. "S-So all I'd have to do is want you an-and you'd mmmm leave me...leave me alone?" She gasped out, dismayed at how her body was responding to him.

Daniel lifted his face, from his task. Licking his lips he smirked. "Not hardly I know you'd be faking. I know you hate me Raine...Tell me you hate me...tell me I sicken you." He said swiping his tongue over the moist flesh.

Raine choked down a groan, and turned her face away.

Laughing Daniel went back to his task, drawing reluctant moans of pleasure from Raine.

"Ohh I hate you! I hate you!" Raine sobbed resisting the feeling building inside her.

Daniel only smiled, slipping his tongue inside the moist smooth opening, while running his hand up her chest to grip a nipple gently.

Raine arched into the touch still sobbing, her eternal hatred of her husband.

Finally when she was close to her peak, Daniel stopped and moved up her body. Passing his tongue over his lips. "You taste good dearest." He said.

Raine glared at him, her tear streaked face crimson with shame.

Settling between her legs Daniel pressed his body against hers. "You want to know what you taste like? " He asked smiling, rubbing his shaft between the folds of her sex. Without warning he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers.

Raine resisted, trying to turn her face away. Iron fingers held her in place, prying her mouth open, Daniel forced his tongue into her mouth.

She bit him.

Jerking back with a curse, Daniel could taste his own blood mingling with the other tastes in his mouth. Looking down at Raine his glaring anger faded to all consuming lust. As he gazed into her hate filled eyes. She hated him, she despised him...Groaning Daniel buried his face in her neck. Reaching down with one hand, he guided himself into her. Pushing his hips forward he sat up just enough to look into her eyes. "Say you hate me." He demanded.

She glowered at him silently for a moment, her face flashing with the lust that was finally taking her as well. "I won't give you the satisfaction." She growled.

Daniel shivered, pushing harder into her. Enjoying this new game...good she was going to fight this time. "Say it!" he hissed, lifting her hips off the bed.

"No!"

"Say it!" He groaned, feeling her legs wrap around him, an unconscious action he was sure, but it made his thrusts easier. "You know you want to. It's how you feel, you hate me...say it." He purred , listening to her increasing groans of pleasure. "Let it go Raine you want to say it, so say it...that doesn't mean you don't have to enjoy this..."

"No." Raine said her voice cracking slightly. A look of disgust formed on her face as her body began moving in time with Daniel's. "No..." She said.

Daniel leaned over his wife, his strokes getting shorter and more urgent. " That's alright. You don't have to say it...it's in your eyes. I can see it...I guess that'll have to do if you're going to be frigid." He smirked.

Raine's eyes snapped wide open burning with a new fire. "I hate you. I hate you! I hate you!" she yelled, even as her body responded to the urgency of Daniel's thrusts. "I hate you! I wish you were dead! Just so- Just so- Oh God please!" she groaned, her back arching against Daniel's chest, a low sob like sound came from her throat as a white hot pleasure tore through her body.

"Yes that's it! That's what I want! ...That's what I like to hear from ...you say it! Say it! It feels so good when you-" Pushing inside once more, a bright flash of light passed briefly behind his eyes, blinding him temporarily as he came inside his wife for the second time that evening. Collapsing in a boneless heap atop her. He slowly withdrew his satiated member and rolled to the side. "Mmm see how much better it is when you participate."

Rolling onto her side, Raine felt disgusted with her husband, her life, and herself. "Go away, please just go away." She sobbed softly into her pillow. He disgusted her, she hated him, and yet he still made her feel like that. She didn't understand it. Daniel yawned and stretched, looking at his wife's shaking shoulders he smirked.

"That's alright I think I'll sleep with my loving wife this evening." He said curling his arms around her. He could feel the disgust she felt rolling off her in waves. And he loved it, snuggling down closer to her back he fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Delan was a strange boy. Isabel thought as she watched her son sitting by himself under a tree. Frowning Isabel watched as the neighbor girl approached her favorite son smiling. Delan looked up at her with a sweet expression, shaking his head no, he waved goodbye to the crestfallen girl, looking a little confused about her expression. Shrugging he went back to staring at the sky. Isabel sighed. Girls approached him, and they all met the same fate. Shaking her head, Isabel slapped on a smile. "Delan!" She called,

Instantly he turned to her voice and smiled. "Yes mom?" he said.

Isabel smiled, as strange as he was he was still a good boy. "Come inside!" She called.

Delan hopped to his feet immediately and ran to his mother's side, his shoulder length brown hair flapping behind him. He was such a good boy...why he didn't have a wife yet, Isabel did not know. He was a beautiful well-mannered boy...If not a little slow. Never without a smile on his face, unless he was hurt or unhappy. Not to mention he was truly beautiful. People were always saying how much like her he looked. Often this was followed with, why if we didn't know better we'd say he were your daughter. Pulling her son into a hug Isabel swiped his too long bangs out of his eyes.

"It's almost dinner time, your father is going to be home soon. And he's going to be bringing Sarah the baker's daughter with him." She said.

"What for?" Delan asked. Tilting his head to the side, his large innocent violet eyes bright with curiosity.

Isabel straightened his tunic. "To see if you like her of course. She may well be your bride as soon as the Lord says it's alright." She answered, "Now go get your brothers and then go get ready." She continued fussing with his appearance, flicking his curly brown hair over his shoulders.

Delan smiled, and left the house to go hunt down his little brothers.

"Such a nice boy. My Delan, he's going to make some woman very happy someday." She sighed moving to stir her pot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Delan walked down the street his hands looped behind his back, smiling at the people who greeted him. Waving at the baker and his daughter as he went past them. Sarah blushed crimson and scurried back into the shop. Delan frowned and then shrugged before continuing on his way. His curly hair bouncing with each step he took.

"Deeeee~laaaaaaan! Oh Deeeeee~lan!" A girl's high pitched squeak called to him. Turning around with a bright smile Delan turned to meet his sister. The only sister he had...

"Hello Dera." He greeted her with a smile. Dera paused a few feet from him, her face a bright red flush, pushing the unruly brown hair out of her eyes, she smiled. Her gray eyes sparkling.

"Hi Delan!" She giggled then stopped suddenly her face going pale.

"What?" Delan asked.

"It's you." An unfamiliar voice said from behind him.

Spinning around Delan came face to face with a man he didn't know. Hostile brown eyes bore into his, black hair combed back from a pale face, glared down at him. "Who?" Delan asked smiling brightly, seeming to not notice the hostility rolling off the man in waves.

Suddenly the hostile eyes lost their menace and the face gentled for a moment, before he raised his eyes to Dera.

"And you are?" he said sharply resting a hand on Delan's shoulder...A rather possessive hand.

Dera swallowed hard.

"D-Dera...his sister." She answered shifting from one foot to the other. The man kept her pinned in his gaze for a bit longer then abruptly looked back to Delan.

"I see." He said shortly.

"So what's your name?!" Delan asked the man kindly, looking up into his face, he had to be a good half a foot taller than Delan.

The man smirked. Running his eyes over Delan's hair. "I'll see you around Delan." He said walking away.

Delan watched the man go pouting slightly. "What a strange man." Shrugging he turned back to a pale Dera. "Let's go get our brothers shall we?" he said smiling.

Dera nodded watching the man leave....she didn't trust him, and she really didn't like how he was looking at Delan, but it could wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daniel smiled to himself as he walked away. At last, at long last he'd found him. A brief flash of memory passed through his mind to quick for him to grasp it. Shrugging it off he kept going. His violet eyed angel was close...and Daniel was determined he wasn't going to let him run away. No...he wasn't going to leave him, just as soon as he got hold of him...he'd never let him go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3 weeks later.....

Raine sat with her servants, making a tapestry and chatting with her ladies. It was times like these that made her happy. God knew since she'd been married to that monster happiness was a rarity indeed. A gentle smile touched her lips as a small movement inside her brought her from her gloomy thoughts. Yes she was with child...and free of that bastards touch for it's duration. Patting her slightly rounded stomach Raine marveled at the feel of the life inside her. No matter how much she despised Daniel she loved this child more. No matter what she'd already decided she'd protect it from Daniel at any costs. This was her baby, and she'd make certain that it was never hurt.

So caught up in her thoughts Raine didn't notice immediately the room had fallen silent. Raising her eyes Raine saw Daniel standing in the doorway. Frowning she arched a brow. "Yes?" She asked sharply.

Daniel only smiled and walked to her side, kneeling down he laid a hand on her stomach.

Raine firmly fought the instinct to smack the hand away.

"Can't a man come to bask in the glow of his wife's loving and gracious presence?" He asked sarcastically.

Raine smiled. "Of course and when you find that wife give her my regards." She answered.

Daniel smirked.

"Which reminds me my Lord. What are you doing to the north tower?" She asked conversationally.

Standing abruptly Daniel walked toward the door. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head over my dear." Stepping out of the room, he started whistling as he walked down the hallway.

Raine shuddered if he was this happy...it couldn't be good for someone else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Delan sat on the stone bridge swinging his feet over the side, back and forth back and forth watching the water rush underneath him. He was so bored. Other boys his age were already apprentice work. Jerold was working under Harold the blacksmith, in Corban. Even Millard had found an apprenticeship under the baker in Hammond! But not Delan. Delan the son of the Lord Lyonhart's personal man. A high honor indeed, one that Delan being the oldest boy should have inherited for Lord Daniel Lyonhart...but for some reason his father had been handed down to Lord Daniel by Lord Lyonhart. He figured it must be because of his incompetence and Lord Daniel had refused to have him.

Delan's shoulders slumped, he must truly be a failure then if in the brief meeting he'd had with Lord Daniel had made the other boy hate him so. The strange thing was that he hadn't met Daniel more than once, and he hardly remembered the meeting it had been so long ago they were both mere children. All he remembered was brown eyes.

Well whatever he'd done it must have been horrid to be cast off like that. At least Manuel would come see him that night...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marc was worried, he didn't know why but something in the back of his mind kept him on edge. It was probably those alterations Lord Daniel was having done to the North Tower, Sanding the walls smooth filling the cracks. Having locks put on the only entrance and exit from the north tower. Having its garden repaired. That part of the keep hadn't been touched in near to 50 years. Ever since Lord Lianas Lyonhart was born, the North tower was where Lianas's Great grandfather...Daniel's Great great grandfather kept Lady Kendra his wife. The woman had gone mad shortly after giving birth to Lord Lianas's grandfather. He'd locked her in there until she'd finally scaled the wall naked as can be. How she scaled a 50-foot wall without anyone noticing was beyond him. Lord Lianas's grandfather had the place sealed.

Now Daniel was reopening it...for what he didn't know...but it couldn't be good. A brief image of his son flashed through his mind then. Unbidden a smile came to his lips. Ah his Delan. A beautiful boy he was not all that bright but beautiful.

The smile disappeared as he recalled Lord Daniel's first and last meeting with his son. Lord Daniel had been nice to him, showing him around the keep sharing his toys. Answering all the ridiculous questions Delan would throw at him. They were both merely children afterall...But something had bothered Marc about Daniel...he was too patient with Delan. He'd seen Daniel go into rages at his soup being too warm. He should have just been able to dismiss it as attraction. That was normal afterall. Marc himself had shared Lianas's bed on several occasions during their youth. But it seemed different somehow. Daniel seemed to be just a bit too friendly towards Delan. He touched him constantly. The child that had fits whenever his own mother tried to draw him into an embrace was allowing himself to be hugged and pulled around frequently. Daniel seemed to be fascinated with him, the brown braid his mother had insisted he wear. His violet eyes, often vacant with confusion.

It wasn't until later that afternoon that he'd seen what was bothering him. Lord William of the neighboring kingdom had come to ask a favor of Lord Lianas's. He'd brought his own sons along Samuel, a boy maybe a year older than Daniel, and his younger brother Manuel. Samuel and Manuel were sent to play with them. Delan being the naturally friendly child he was began playing with the boys as well...or tired to. Samuel was a handsome boy with blond hair and blue eyes a slight sun-kissed complexion...but on the inside...he was anything but handsome. Much like the other Lord's and Lord's to be's. He was arrogant, rude, and mean. Manuel on the other hand was of a darker complexion extremely shy and quiet. Immediately upon seeing Delan Samuel began to poke fun at him, mainly for his long hair...and feminine features.

Manuel had tried to hush his brother...he'd seemed rather smitten with Delan...

He was too focused on my son's face to notice Daniel at first. A particularly nasty comment from Samuel sent Delan into tears. The boy was always too sensitive...but the noise that came out of Daniel's throat scared the hell out of him. He'd turned to look at Daniel then, the fury written on his face was something he'd hoped to never see again. In a moment he'd launched himself at Samuel and started pummeling the boy. Three servants had rushed immediately to the scene trying to get Daniel off the boy and failing miserably. Manuel had moved to stand beside the extremely upset Delan pulling the boy close to his side.

Delan hadn't seemed to notice. He'd kept calling Daniel. Finally he'd pulled himself out of Manuel's grip and ran into the throng of people attempting to stop the fight. With his diminutive size it was easy for him to slip through. That was when Marc rushed forward. Damn what happened to the little Lords' he was more concerned about his own son. He'd reached the group just when it had went silent and the adults began to back away. He immediately thought the worst, Daniel had killed his son...but no that wasn't the case. When he got close enough to see...he saw Delan holding Daniel's upraised hand in his. Smiling softly at him. Daniel stared back a glazed look in his eyes. Standing slowly Delan guided Daniel to his feet and pulled him away from the laid out body of Samuel.

Marc saw how much control Delan had over Daniel's temper. That was a good thing, Daniel would need someone like Delan. He'd thought...but then Manuel had stepped closer to Delan asking if he was all right. The boy had touched Delan's cheek lightly with his fingertips.

Daniel's hand was on around his throat in an instant. Marc noticed the boy practically radiated possessiveness...the hand he'd had around Delan's arm tightened. Marc knew this by how Delan squirmed. The small whimper of pain was what saved Manuel's life. Daniel realized he was hurting Delan and let go of Manuel to see what he'd done.

Marc's unease had grown, he wanted nothing more than to grab his son and leave that place right then and there. But he'd waited...he had to. For the rest of the day Daniel had kept Delan at his side constantly. Samuel wisely enough when he regained consciousness decided not to upset Delan again. Manuel had remained silent following Daniel and Delan about at a safe distance. Just watching them.

Marc had been very uncomfortable by the end of the day...He'd tried to take his son home, Daniel had refused to part with him. He'd glared at Marc with such hatred. Like he was trying to take his very soul away.

Delan had quietly reassured him that he was Daniel's personal man now and that he'd be back. Daniel's eyes had lit up then.

"Mine?" He'd asked. The possessiveness gleaming in his eyes.

Marc shivered.

Delan had remained oblivious and nodded happily. "Yes your personal man!" He'd said cheerfully.

Daniel let go of him very reluctantly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He'd said watching as Marc led Delan away.

I'd never felt so relieved as I did when I'd gotten Delan out of that boy's clutches. Marc had gone to Lord Lianas that night and begged him not to let Delan be assigned to Daniel. That he'd take his son's place if necessary. Lianas had refused. Marc had known nothing good would come of Daniel's obsession of Delan...and so that night for the first time since his marriage to Isabel...Marc laid with the Lord thus achieving his son's freedom...but at the cost of many other lives...He'd misjudged Daniel's obsession. The boy took to other boys who resembled Delan...apparently they didn't resemble him enough...They weren't Delan...and he'd hurt them for not being so.

Marc looked at the workers hurrying back and forth from the north tower busily doing their various assignments. Marc felt someone watching him then, turning his head he met the eyes of Lord Daniel smirking at him dangerously.

"Good day Marc." He'd said then before walking past him.

Marc nodded his consent...but he knew it wasn't going to be a good day...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

4 weeks later....

It was ready, Daniel said walking through the north tower, he had the place decorated with the finest furs and silks he could get his hands on, the bed was an exquisite structure of the finest redwood, filmy violet curtains hung from the canopy. The animal skins he'd had placed on the floor kept his footsteps from echoing. Walking out of the room he wandered around the sitting room, it was perfect as well, the fireplace blazed keeping the room warm. Chairs and old-fashioned Greek couches adorned the room, his father had scoffed at him sending away for such foolishness but he'd ignored him. Eventually his wandering led him to the dining room abject to the sitting room. The small table sat in the center of the room two chairs on either side...after all that's all that was needed.

Making his way to the narrow staircase he walked down it to the base floor, a large room with nothing in it but another table and a fireplace. Delan could decide what he wanted in there later. Opening the door, he walked outside to the garden smiling at what had been done to it. A cheerful fountain bubbled in the center of it. The rest was green and flowers as far as the eye could see. Tall hedges and rows upon rows of flowers gave this effect. Turning around in the center of it all Daniel smiled at the smooth gray stone that surrounded the entire thing. Everything was perfect...it was all ready, a safe beautiful little world for his beautiful little angel...Now all that he needed was his angel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Delan smiled at Manuel. "So what did you want to talk to me about Manuel?" He asked with a smile.

Manuel returned the smile. He'd wanted to ask Delan this for a very long time. "I-"

He paused watching Delan tilt his head to the side.

"I-"

"Yes Manuel?" Delan prompted.

Manuel opened his mouth to sputter something out when another voice interrupted him.

"Ah there you are Manuel! My father is looking for you!"

Manuel turned in time to see Daniel approach him.

"I'm rather busy right now can it wait Daniel?"

Daniel's face darkened as he observed how closely Manuel was sitting to the object of his affection.

"He said it was a rather urgent matter."

"But-"

"Daniel?" Delan said tilting his head to the side.

Both boys were silent watching him.

"Lord Daniel Lyonhart?" Delan asked.

Daniel smiled. His angel remembered him. "Yes that would be me." He answered.

Delan's face fell and he looked down at his lap. "Oh. Then you'd better go Manuel...it was nice seeing you again." Delan tried to smile standing abruptly he started off down the street.

Manuel watched him go silently, then turned to look at Daniel once before heading back to the keep.

Daniel frowned. His angel was unhappy. Indeed he was the reason his angel was unhappy. Glancing back once he made sure Manuel was out of sight before going after Delan.

"Delan." He called. Delan paused looking back at him.

"Yes Lord Daniel?" Delan said looking up at Daniel.

"Tell me something Delan...Who is your father?"

Delan blinked. "Your servant Marc...since you didn't want me."

Daniel's eyes narrowed. "Didn't want you?" He asked cautiously.

Delan nodded. "I musta did something really wrong for you to demand I never return to the keep and that I stay out of your sight forever..." Delan paused then his eyes widened.

"Oh I'm sorry! You said you didn't want to see me I'll go now."

Before Delan could move Daniel grabbed his arm. "I never said that Delan."

"But papa said-"

"He lied." Daniel watched the gentle face before him crumble. A wave of rage surged through him knowing that he had caused it...Well Delan deserved the truth. "I never said anything like that. I loved having you around, I've missed you." He whispered.

Delan smiled slightly. "You have?"

"Yes....now why don't you come back to the keep with me." A grin spread across Daniel's face. One that would put anyone who wasn't Delan on guard.

"But pa-"

"Won't mind...you said once that you were mine."

Delan smiled proudly. "Yes I'm your personal servant!" The smile wilted. "Or at least I was supposed to be. But-"

"Your father took you away from me." Daniel finished. "But that's alright...come with me now."

Delan looked up in Daniel's eyes and frowned...he looked so lonely. Nodding Delan allowed Daniel to lead him away. Pausing once. "I need to go get-"

"You don't need anything I can give you everything you'll ever need..."

Nodding again Delan let himself be lead away.

A lone figure stepped out of the shadows then, watching them depart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dera was frantic. She'd tried to follow Lord Daniel and her brother but she couldn't keep up. Daniel moved so fast and when he got on his horse...it would take at least 30 minutes for Dera to get to the keep. That was 30 minutes she didn't have.

The look on Daniel's face when he...shaking her head Dera continued on the road.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Delan walked around the garden looking at all the bright colors.

Daniel stayed close behind him. Patting the key in his pocket he smiled triumphantly. He had his angel...for good this time.

"Lord Daniel it's beautiful!" He said turning to smile at Daniel.

Daniel's breath caught, finally those eyes were fixed on him again. Smiling at him...no one else would see that smile he swore. No one would take him away this time. "It's just Daniel Delan...and do you like it?" He asked.

Delan laughed and sprinted off toward a row of hedges.

Daniel frowned. "Delan!"

Delan paused behind one of the hedges peaking his head around the side giggling.

Daniel smiled with relief, he wasn't running away...he was playing. With a grunt he took off after him. He'd never played this game with anyone but his angel before...that was so long ago. A light tap on his shoulder brought his attention behind him. Delan stood there giggling at him. Daniel could feel the familiar stirrings of passion inside him at the sight of the flushed face before him...no he couldn't not right now...not their first time.

Forcing a smile Daniel took Delan's arm again leading him to the tower...his new home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marc knew something was wrong...he could feel it. What it was he didn't know exactly, but somehow he'd found himself outside the gateway to the north tower. Frowning he noted it was closed and three hulking guards stood on either side of it. Three guards he did not know...and he'd been at the keep his entire life.

"Excuse me..."

"Nobody goes in or out the north tower but Lord Daniel and whomever he takes with him." One of them spoke up.

"I see...is Lord Daniel in there?"

The guards looked at each other and nodded.

Marc swallowed hard. "Did he go in alone?"

The guards smirked.

"No he had a pretty little thing on his arm."

Marc could feel the color leaving his face. "W-what did she look like?"

"He. He had longish brown hair and strange colored eyes they were purple or something like that..."

Marc knew he was going to be sick. "Do you know the person's name?"

"Yeah he was calling him Delan."

Gulping Marc turned on his heel and fled down the hallway...Daniel had gotten him...despite everything Marc had done Daniel had gotten him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Delan sat on the floor watching Daniel expectantly. Being a personal servant he discovered was pretty easy. Although he wasn't entirely comfortable about the way Daniel was looking at him but that was ok he didn't mind.

"Delan do you like it here?" Delan looked around the large bedroom and smiled.

"Yes I do! Is this your chambers?" He asked.

Daniel moved to sit on the floor beside him. "No beloved it's yours..." he answered passing his fingers over Delan's cheek.

Delan looked slightly confused but he didn't mind the touch...it actually felt rather nice to be touched like that.

"Mine?"

"Yes yours." Daniel confirmed moving closer to Delan placing a light kiss on his nose.

Delan smiled. "I've never had my own bedchamber before." He said standing up and walking over to the bed. Daniel watched for a moment before following him. Strangely enough he had him and he knew he had him, but that didn't take away the ache he felt. He still wanted him...and he wanted him now.

"Well you do now." He said running his fingers lightly up Delan's back.

Delan turned slightly to smile at him.

Seeing this as an invitation Daniel grabbed him by his waist and pushed him down on the bed, flipping him onto his back he pressed his mouth against Delan's hard.

Delan let out a frightened gasp and started thrashing beneath him. Daniel pulled away looking down into the wide violet eyes beneath him.

Swallowing hard he started to apologize. Delan scooted out from under him and towards the other end of the bed. He looked so scared...scared of him...

Not knowing what to do Daniel reached out to him almost desperately. "Delan please...I'm sorry..." He couldn't handle seeing the fear in his angel's eyes. He never wanted to hurt him...he loved him...he need him. That's how he found himself doing something he'd never done in his life. Begging. "Delan don't...please don't...I-"

Delan began to relax a little...

"I'd never hurt you angel...I just need you..."

Delan's eyes softened from fear to warmth, extending his arms to Daniel.

Daniel immediately moved across the bed, wrapping his arms around his angel he rested his head in his lap. A wave of peace washed over him, it was like finding the one thing he'd been missing for so long. He sighed when he felt fingers running through his hair. At last he was whole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marc stood before his Lord's desk, his head lowered as he stood waiting. Finally Lord Lianas looked up.

"Yes Marc." He said simply going back to his papers.

"It's your son sir."

Lianas looked up at that his eyes narrowing. "What of Lord Daniel?"

"He's found Delan...and taken him."

Lianas stood slowly from where his desk. "I see."

"No you don't see Sir, he's taken him to the north tower. I believe he intends to keep him there. " Marc turned to meet the Lord's eyes. "You as well as I know some of the things Daniel has done. You know how he takes his pleasure. Delan is to gentle to be able to withstand that kind of treatment for very long M'Lord you have to do something."

"What would you have me do Marc?" Lianas said sitting back down. "Daniel is a boy well out of my control. Always has been always will be."

Marc clenched his fists. "Please you have to do something...God knows what he's doing to Delan as we speak."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hush now Daniel, I'm here." Delan continued to stroke Daniel's hair. He didn't understand why Daniel was so upset or why Daniel had kissed him like that...but he did know that Daniel needed him.

"Say you won't leave me Delan. Say your mine." He whispered squeezing tighter.

Delan nodded. "Of course Daniel I've always been yours." He replied gently shifting so that he could loosen Daniel's grip on him.

Getting the message Daniel let go of his angel sitting up he looked over Delan's worried features. Reaching out a hand gently Daniel ran his fingertips lightly over his cheek. His skin was so soft, so smooth. He just needed to see him...touch him...claim him. "Delan..." He said softly touching his cheek.

"Yes Daniel?"

Daniel let his fingers fall down Delan's neck to his shoulder. Looping the strings of the peasant blouse he wore around his finger he tugged letting the shirt fall open. "Let me touch you angel...let me see if your real." He whispered.

Delan furrowed his brow, of course he was real. What was Daniel talking about. "Alright Daniel..." He said.

Daniel smiled slipping his hand inside the blouse. Caressing his warm shoulder, it wasn't enough Daniel needed more...moving closer he let his hand caress lower passing over his chest, finding a nipple in his exploration he paused to squeeze it. Keeping his eyes locked on his angel's face.

Delan moaned...that was the sound he wanted to hear. Pulling the blouse completely off his shoulders, Daniel paused to look at the pale chest beneath him. Licking his lips he looked up at his angel's face. Delan was watching him with the strangest expression.

"Angel may I?" He asked.

Delan looked confused and then nodded not completely sure what Daniel was going to do.

Smiling Daniel pressed Delan down onto the bed, running his fingers over his stomach. "Do you know how I've longed for you?" He asked pressing a kiss to Delan's throat. "They took you away from me...when I needed you the most they took you away." Burrowing his face against Delan's neck Daniel wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Letting the tears come. "I can't lose you again....I'd die without you." And I'd make sure you'd die without me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lianas watched Marc pace in his office, doing his best to keep the pain out of his eyes. He loved Marc, always had and he truly missed having him in his bed...he missed the warmth of those arms the tender kisses...but that was reserved for Marc's true love Isabel. How he'd hated her when he first heard of the marriage...but that was all past now. Marc was no longer his in that aspect...or any he'd handed Marc down to his son.

Lianas frowned at that thought. Marc had begged him, even bedded him again to get Delan away from Daniel. At the time he didn't understand why it was so important...but as Daniel got older he saw the horrible things all to clearly. His son was a monster he could admit that.

"Lord Lianas please!"

Looking up into pleading gray eyes Lianas felt his heart melt. Even after all these years he still loved Marc...and could deny him nothing.

Nodding Lianas stood walking around the desk he took Marc's face in his hands. Leaning down he pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'll see what I can do." He said, without another word he walked out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daniel lay on his side spent, squeezing Delan against his chest, he had felt so good...just like he knew he would. His angel...

Daniel felt his lover shift slightly in his arms. "Are you uncomfortable angel?" He asked softly pressing a light kiss to Delan's shoulder.

Turning to look at him Delan smiled. "Yes your arm is very uncomfortable and I'm sore."

Daniel frowned turning him toward him. "Was I too rough with you angel?" He asked softly.

Delan blushed. "N-no it's just..."

Kissing his nose Daniel snuggled him against him. "Angel?" He asked softly shifting Delan to lay on top of him.

Delan tilted his head to the side violet eyes wide with confusion.

Gripping his hips gently Daniel pulled Delan down against him...He could already feel himself hardening again. Why did he want Delan so much? Why did he mean so much? Did it matter? He asked himself raising his hips to meet his angel's. That first brush of flesh against flesh gave him his answer no it didn't matter. Oh God it didn't matter at all!

Groaning Daniel flipped them over laying Delan beneath him, he pressed his body harder against Delan's wiry frame.

Delan groaned arching into the feel of Daniel against him, without thinking about it he wrapped his legs around Daniel's waist pulling himself closer to him. Daniel needed him, he could feel it...whimpering Delan sped the thrusts. This feeling pounding through him was new...it was something he'd never been exposed to before, and he wanted more of it. The feel of the body moving over him panting his name moaning his love, it was a feeling he wanted to experience over and over and over. Clutching Daniel's shoulders Delan's moans and pleas got louder.

"Daniel! Daniel more! Please more!"

Daniel looked down into the flush face beneath him, his angel wanted him too...He smiled leaning down to capture the mouth that was panting his name in a searching kiss. Delan returned it eagerly if not a bit clumsily. Daniel didn't mind that just meant no one had kissed him before which was just fine by him...the thought of someone else being intimate with his angel made him see red for a moment. "Say your mine..." He murmured against his lover's mouth.

"I'm yours." Delan whispered back gasping when Daniel's fingers found a nipple. A tiny smile of pleasure found it's way onto his face. Daniel was amazing...he thought digging his nails harder into Daniel's shoulders.

Daniel nodded pressing his lips against Delan's more forcefully this time. " Delan...Delan my angel..." he whispered burring his face in Delan's neck. He could tell he was getting close...no he wanted Delan to cum first...he want to give him pleasure he wanted...gritting his teeth against the sensations rolling through him Daniel hurried his thrusts suckling the skin of Delan's neck.

Delan bucked against Daniel it was like his entire body was on fire...and he was very happy to burn. Stroking his hands down Daniel's back he raked his nails over the sensitive flesh...pushing harder against the man that had claimed him. A sensation had started to claw at his stomach the feeling he'd had earlier when Daniel had taken him the first time just before he-

With one last groan Delan arched against Daniel he shivered as the last spasms of his orgasm swept over him.

Daniel collapsed on top of him with a satisfied grunt, laying soft kisses across Delan's face whispering words of love against his hair.

Delan smiled as Daniel rolled off of him, grabbing a cloth from the basin beside the bed. Delan lay still as Daniel cleaned the cooling semen from his body and then quickly repeated the process to himself.

The moment he finished he pulled Delan against his chest again...Rubbing his cheek against Delan's sweat dampened locks. He laid like that contently until he could feel Delan's breathing even out into sleep.

He smiled slightly then...he could feel him breath. Laying a kiss on top of Delan's head. Daniel settled down to rest, but for him it would not come.

You have him now but you will lose him one day...he could die tomorrow and there would be nothing you can do.

Frowning Daniel tightened his grip around his angel.

They've probably noticed by now that's he's gone...they'll come to take him away again...

No one would take his Delan...not now...

The voice seemed to sneer, is that what you think? He took him away before...he'll do it again!

Daniel shook his head no.

Yes! That servant of yours did this to us...he doesn't want you with Delan and you know it otherwise he wouldn't have hidden him away.

Daniel grit his teeth...he knew the voice was right...but Delan was meant to be his...

Yes yes he was meant to be yours but you can't have him...they won't let you.

They can't get in here! They can't get to him!

Fool. Your father has keys to everything surely Marc will go to him for help?!

Daniel shook his head. No. Delan was his now...hi-what's that noise?

"Daniel!" His father's voice boomed.

Sitting up carefully Daniel walked to the thin window overlooking the garden. Glancing down his heart froze...his father was striding across the yard with some 20 odd guards.

I told you fool!

Shaking his head Daniel looked back to the sleeping boy on the bed. Delan had rolled over to lay on his stomach his hair framing his face softly.

With a sinking soul Daniel watched his father and men getting closer to the tower.

"Stay away old man this is none of your concern!" He snarled at the approaching army...Daniel was a warrior but no fool he knew he couldn't take all of them.

"Let the boy go Daniel! I won't let you hurt him!"

"Hurt him? I'd never hurt Delan! And I sure as hell will not let you take him from me!"

They're going to take him away again Daniel...this time for good!

"Daniel? Daniel what are you going to do?!"

No.

Yes!

I won't let them!

Oh? And what pray tell are you going to do to stop them.

Daniel looked around the room...the room that he had so painstakingly put together for his beloved. Spotting his pants Daniel moved towards them easily finding what he was looking for in the little pouch attached in the side. A grim smile lit his face. He needed Delan as much as the Delan needed him...they had to be together...it was fate.

He could hear his father getting closer, the door was locked that would slow them down a bit that'd give him enough time.

Quickly Daniel walked to the small table in the room lifting the pitcher of wine he filled the two goblets to the brim.

They were almost to the door now.

With a sigh he emptied the contents of the pouch into each goblet.

They were banging at the door now...so close.

Lifting the goblets from the table he walked to the bed, running his fingers over his angel's face one last time...leaning down he kissed his forehead.

Delan opened his eyes slowly...a gentle smile coming to his face. "Hello Daniel!" His face scrunched slightly at all the noise. "What's going on?"

"Nothing important to us Angel..." He said with a sad smile. "Here drink." Extending one of the goblets to Delan he watched as his love took the goblet from his hands.

"Thank you!" He said with a smile.

Daniel waited until Delan took a sip from his goblet...that's all that was needed. With a sigh he downed the contents of the golden cup quickly.

Delan took a few more sips before he turned to look at Daniel again. He felt really dizzy all of a sudden... "Daniel?" He said...

Daniel was feeling the effects of the poison as well...lifting the cup from Delan's fingers he set it aside pulling his love close for the last time.

"Daniel?" Delan's head was reeling he didnít' know what was going on and it frightened him. "Daniel!"

Daniel just tightened his hold on Delan resting the smaller boy's head on his chest. "Shhhh it'll all be over soon..." He whispered.

Somewhere in the foggy haze of his mind Delan realized what was happening..." Daniel...no...I...I don't want-"

"Shh." Daniel said passing his fingers through Delan's hair. "They won't let you love with me...they can't stop you from dying with me."

Delan shook his head weakly the effects of the drug already numbing his senses...He didn't want to die yet...he didn't want to die...his father would be mad at him...he didn't want...

"Just die with me Delan...that's all I ask..." Daniel whispered against his hair.

Delan dredged up the last of his strength. "I'm scared. I don't want to die."

Daniel squeezed him tighter...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marc was nearly frantic by the time they'd gotten the door down! He'd heard what Daniel had screamed at his father...and it made his blood run cold. Dashing up the stairs as fast as he could he could hear himself screaming Delan's name as he encountered the bedroom door.

Of course it was locked but a hard shove sent it flying open. Marc stopped in the doorway, flanked by Lord Lianas and his men. All eyes were reverted to the bed...At first Marc thought they were just sleeping...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lady Raine sat with her ladies absently patting her stomach every now and then...it was so peaceful since Daniel had taken up the rebuilding of the north tower.

A loud scream tore through the keep them echoing in the long stone hallways. Looking up Raine frowned.

Whomever Daniel was tormenting now she wished he'd do it more quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok folks now is the time to play whose who!

Chose up before you read on!

No cheating!

Hey that means you two chicky!

Aw come on humor me!

Fine be that way!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The G-boyz woke up slowly crawling to their knees carefully.

"Ow. I really wish Skye would warn us to sit down." Quatre commented.

"Die with me? What the *(&^& kinda thing to say is that? You know you've got a lot of balls Heero!"

"You had a lot of problems too..." Quatre commented. Everyone else had to agree.

Quatre frowned. "Ok let's straighten this out! Heero was Daniel?"

"Yeah"

"Duo was Delan."

"Yep"

"Trowa...who were you?" Quatre asked confused.

"Manuel." He answered blandly. "Zechs was-"

"Samuel." Wufei finished for him.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He answered blandly.

"So who the hell was Raine and Wind?" Duo asked.

"Dorothy and Relena." Quatre shuddered.

"Raine was Dorothy." Heero finished.

"Well that explains why she was such an angry person. Damnit Heero you killed me!"

"I didn't kill you. Daniel killed Delan..."

"Which is the same damn thing!"

"He couldn't bear to lose yo-him again! Even if he didn't know it was Dasha..."

"So you killed both of us that's just peachy!"

Quatre frowned."But what about you Wufei who were you?"

"What I don't get is why Trowa was Manuel shouldn't Wufei have been Manuel instead of Trowa?"

Trowa frown. "No. Theron had a part in Dasha's escape after Hye went insane he was almost sick with guilt. He couldn't understand why Hye couldn't let Dasha go...so the best way to truly understand...is to experience it."

"So Manuel fell in love with Delan as punishment for his part in Dasha's escape?" Heero arched a brow. Trowa nodded.

Quatre looked confused. "But I don't UNDERSTAND! Ok that makes sense about Theron and the guilt thing but why was I Delan's sister? Quella had nothing to do with anything that happened between Dasha and Hye."

"Simple Quella always asked Theron about the boy that made Hye the way he was...she always wanted to understand. So you were Dera to be close to Dasha er Delan so that you could see...just like Theron er Manuel." Trowa said.

Nodding Quatre tried to absorb what was being said.

Duo was completely cross-eyed. "A what and uh who is a whazeit? Ok I'm confused...you were Manuel Quatre was my sister Heero was my stalker but that doesn't explain why Wufei was my father and who the hell was Isabel?!"

Wufei looked up then and blinked. "Shing had always been very protective of Dasha you know that."

"So why was my ex-lover my father this go round?"

Wufei shrugged. "I couldn't tell you."

Heero nodded. "Ok then so who was Isabel?"

"Merian." Wufei answered simply.

"Oh." Came the reply from everyone else.

"Isabel never forgave Marc for letting Delan be killed."

"And Marc never forgave Lianas for his son's death." Trowa said blankly.

"So what happened to Manuel?" Duo asked.

"He married Dera." Wufei smirked.

"Of course." Rolling their eyes the boys stood up.

"Wait a minute. Who was Lianas and Francine?" Heero asked.

"Treize and Sally Po."

Frowning Heero headed for the door, gripping Duo's arm tightly.

"Oi! Heero where are we going?!"

"Into town we need supplies."

Duo snorted. "I'LL get the food."

Once the others were gone Quatre turned to Wufei..."Wufei? Remember Raine had a baby boy named Eric...who was he?"

"I don't know Quatre..."

Oh now now no need to fret you have hardly seen anything yet!

"Will you kindly stop that." Trowa said flatly.

Skye huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh did ya catch all that?
> 
> If not here ya go
> 
> Daniel: Heero
> 
> Delan: Duo
> 
> Dera: Quatre
> 
> Manuel: Trowa
> 
> Marc: Wufei
> 
> Isabel: Merian
> 
> Lianas: Treize
> 
> Francine: Sally Po
> 
> Raine: Dorothy
> 
> Wind: Relena
> 
> Samuel: Zechs


	4. Lifes 3: Lucien my dear Lucien

Duo smirked at Heero's rigid back. He knew why Heero had dragged him to town...this life thing was really bugging him. He didn't know why though. It was fairly obvious he was supposed to be with Heero as soon as the boy got it together...well, it was obvious to him at least.

"Duo, did you get-"

"Yep, packed, and ready lord Daniel!" He winked.

"I'd never do anything like that to you, Duo. Never." Without another word Heero walked off to the checkstand, leaving a very confused Duo behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the cabin

Quatre frowned at the book in front of him. The words had changed.... He could read them now as he flipped through it...but the strange thing was the book was about them and their lives, but only up to the point of Marc's death. There were many other pages after that but he couldn't seem to get it to move past Marc's death... Quatre frowned. Things were just getting stranger and stranger.

"Oi! We're back!" Duo sang out from the doorway, "I got the good stuff too! Twinkies! Doughnuts! Potato chips!"

Trowa looked up from the wood figurine he was carving. "Did you get any real food?"

"Hey! This is real food!" Duo complained.

Heero snorted taking the bag from him, "Shut up, baka."

Poking his tongue out at Heero's back, Duo turned to look at Wufei. "And I got that funny tea stuff, ya wanted too!" He said with a cheery wave.

Wufei smiled. "Thank you Duo." He said politely ignoring the searing glare of death Heero shot at him.

"So, Quatre, found anything interesting in that book?" Duo asked cutting through the tension with an easy grin.

"Hai...I think so. You see it's-"

"You won't find anything of import in there. Let's begin again, shall we?"

"Can we eat first? I'm starving!" Duo whined.

"No! We're on a schedule!" Skye boomed. Then with a flash of white and several groans it began again....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucien laid on the floor of, the cell listening to the screams of the prisoners and the cries for mercy. A small smile touched his lips. He'd been a slave here for how long now? How long had his screams of pain echoed through these very walls...years he'd guessed...But not anymore. No more cries from Lucien. He felt no pain...pain was pleasure...The guards didn't have as much fun with that sort of thing. He pouted, clutching the severed ear tighter this was his new trophy, he'd managed to chew it off a guard before the others could stop him.

Lucien sighed. Nothing was fun anymore the guards, were boring... Actually he thought the guards were afraid of him, he guessed it was the way he screamed for more when they lashed him...mmm, he missed lashings they'd stopped torturing him altogether when he bit that one silly man's tongue off...okay so he ate it. He was hungry. Hn. It wasn't his fault he got too close.

Lucien laid where he was when he heard the unmistakable voice of his 'owner' coming for him. He remained so when his door opened and still when the door closed again and he heard the footsteps getting closer.

"Lucien..." That soft mellow voice called him.

Turning blank green eyes to the source of the voice, Lucien smiled dried blood clinging to his lips and face... Lucien hated him.

"Do I have your attention, my pet?"

Lucien kept smiling. He wanted to kill him and then play with his liver for a little while, yes that would be fun.

"Good." The master said, with a grin kneeling down over him and lowering his face closer to Lucien's. "I have found someone willing to take your miserable hide off my hands."

Lucien giggled...Oh goodie! A new master to break! He giggled again.

"Yes, laugh, you sadistic little demon. But unlike the last fool to take you this one won't be so easy for you to kill."

Lucien laughed again...if his master would just get closer...The way he was grinning was annoying Lucien.

"Yes, this man will probably kill you. I do so hope he makes you suffer a great deal before he does," The master said.

Lucien pouted. The master could be so cruel sometimes...he wanted to be friends before he killed him.

"You, my pretty little nightmare ,are a gift for the young Lord of Sandswind, Donovan."

Lucien's expression didn't change...he guessed that name should mean something to him...but it didn't, first he was going to break the master's fingers.... oh, he's still talking.

"Oh, you haven't heard of Donovan then? He's an even more twisted bastard than you...if that's even possible."

Lucien giggled again. Deciding he'd rip out the master's eyes first, yes that was what he was going to do...he didn't like them all that much anyway. Oh, he was still talking! He'd have to do something about that mouth of his first.

"And when he's done with you, you little bastard, when he's done that pretty little face of yours won't be quite so pretty. Oh, he messes up his boys I've seen his work- "

"Hush now." Lucien said with a smile. His vacant green eyes were gleaming with madness as he traced the master's lips with a finger. "You need to be quiet..."

"You don't make the ord-Lucien!"

Lucien's smile widened as he guided the master's fingers into his mouth. Licking them one at a time he smile relishing the taste of salty skin...but it was what was under the skin that he wanted.

Flipping over quickly, Lucien climbed to his knees still suckling his master's fingers, He knew the master couldn't resist him...that alone was the reason the master hadn't had him killed yet.

He smiled to himself as he saw the master's eyes follow the movements of his tongue, oh he had him now...

"Reynold, I know you said he was lovely and you may well want to try him one last time, but I've paid you. He's mine, and no one is to touch him again Donovan likes it that way.

The master drew away from Lucien's spell at the man's voice.

Lucien turned unhappy green eyes on the man...then promptly forgot why he was angry...he was beautiful. Tall with hair so black it gleamed purple, eyes the deep blue color of midnight, he liked him he liked his eyes...he'd enjoy killing this one.

With a smile Lucien, stood up the master forgotten as he headed for the evilly smirking man...he looked like he'd be-

"You will not do anything without my permission from here on out. Do you understand?" the man said evenly.

Lucien's head snapped to the side from the force of the man's backhand. His head snapped backwards and he could feel the burning sensation of blood rushing to the area that was struck. A slow warm heat began rising inside him. Closing his eyes momentarily, he turned to look at the man again, green eyes flashing he licked a trickle of blood that started at the corner of his mouth with a wicked smile. Then he lunged at the man without warning, pulling the man's face down to his, he kissed him soundly, shoving his tongue forcefully into the man's mouth, grabbing a handful of his raven hair he pulled him tighter sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

Much to his pleasure, the man tore himself, away slapping him again.

Lucien laughed, kneeing him in the stomach, he drove him back against the wall shoving his elbow painfully into the man's Adams apple.

"Didn't the master tell you?" he asked sweetly, "A master controls the pain. Pain can not hurt me. I like it, I crave it, I want it." He hissed the madness draining from his features the cold eyes of a fighter shining in its wake. "You can't control me with pain...but right now I can control you with it. So does that make me master and you slave?"

The man looked at Lucien wide-eyed for a moment and then they narrowed. Smirking, he easily pushed Lucien's arm aside and threw him against the wall holding him there with one hand wrapped around his throat.

"You were right, Reynold he will do nicely."

Lucien grinned. That was the last thing he saw before the man's fist made contact with his temple, sending him into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donovan sipped a glass of wine, looking over the papers that were piled on his desk. He was bored, nothing else to it. Since Adele had gone a week ago he'd had nothing to do. Eion was overseeing his lands...or terrorizing his people, if you wanted to be exact. Adrian had to do likewise to his lands. Leaving Donovan alone to terrorize his own people.

Sighing, Donovan leaned back in the chair. That got boring after the first day since no one dared do anything to displease him.

They all cowered in their homes, some even cowered in public. Snorting Donovan looked back to the papers. Pathetic. That's what his people were. Pathetic.

Donovan looked up again when his dogs began barking.

"Shut up," He growled at the animals they obeyed instantly but kept whining and inching at the door.

Donovan snorted, what got them so riled?

"My Lord..."

Donovan looked up at the quiet maid, in the doorway. Arching a brow he glared at her. He could see her trembling beneath his gaze. "What Marie?"

"L-Lord Adele, is here sir..," she whispered focusing her eyes on her feet.

Nodding, Donovan waved the girl away. Marie gladly obliged. The second she stepped out of the room a manic giggle reached his ears followed by a sound slap then a moan and a muttered curse.

Donovan arched a brow. This could be interesting.

His door swung wide and a body was shoved into the room. Tripping it sprawled on the carpet still giggling.

The dogs went nuts.

"I said shut up!" Donovan snapped. They obeyed.

Donovan looked up at his friend and was about to demand an answer when he got a look at his face. "What happened to you, Adele? You look like you got into a fight with a cat, and lost." Donovan commented offhandedly, looking over the scratches and bruises...were those teethmarks? that riddled the exposed parts of his body.

"Your present is what happened."

Donovan smirked, "My present? You shouldn't have."

"Why not? I killed your last one...and Reynold made me a good deal on this one...now I see why, little bastard." He said giving the giggling mass on the floor a hard kick.

A louder series of giggling erupted.

Donovan strode around his desk to look at the giggling mass on the floor. " How kind, of you Adele," He said sarcastically.

"I thought you might like the chance to break him...Reynold has sold this one many times and he always gets him back within a month. I understand why now. I almost brought him back many times on the way here, however I didn't wish to incur your wrath. I did promise to replace the toy I broke did I not?"

Donovan wasn't really listening, he was watching the boy on the floor skeptically. Something felt familiar about him. Kneeling down he grabbed a handful of the blond hair and yanked his head up. Light blue eyes met steel gray

"The new master...," He whispered still giggling.

Donovan snorted, examining the face before him,...dark green eyes long honey blond hair a dusty rose complexion...Donovan ran his thumb over the full pink lips in wonder. He felt so,...so familiar yet at the same time, shaking his head Donovan pulled the boy to his feet roughly shaking him attempting to shake the smirk off his face.

And failing miserably when the boy only giggled.

Snorting, he let him go. "He's mad."

"I've noticed," Adele said sharply.

Donovan looked down at the laughing boy. "He's beautiful..."

"That's why I got him ,for you Donovan, you see this is Lucien." He said with a smirk.

Donovan looked at him blandly. "Lovely name. Should it mean something to me?"

Adele laughed, "Considering you are looking at the very slave that killed Mitchell and blinded Gabriel I'd say yes..."

That got Lucien's attention. "Gabriel's dead, " he said softly.

Adele smirked, "No, not dead. They managed to save him...barely. But you didn't kill him."

Rising up to his knees, Lucien grabbed a handful of his hair and frowned. " He's dead...dead, dead, dead, dead!" he said his voice rising an octave at every dead.

Donovan winced at the vicious way he tugged his hair. "Stop that!" he snapped.

Lucien turned cold eyes on him. "He's dead, All my masters die I make sure of that." He said in a sing-song voice.

Donovan snorted, "Not all my dear little,-Lucien, was it? Not all." Donovan said, moving closer to the kneeling boy.

The gleam in Lucien's eyes intensified, the closer he got as if he were anticipating something...

"Lucien..."

"Don-o-van," Lucien said snidely...he gave Donovan one more glance before turning his attention to the dogs, "Here, puppy puppy..." he said softly crawling towards the animals.

Donovan sighed, grabbing Lucien by the shoulder to regain his attention. He got a set of very sharp teeth sunken into his fingers for the effort.

Donovan cursed and backhanded Lucien across the head.

The boy just looked at him and grinned.

Adele laughed. The little chase was going to be most interesting...for some reason, watching the two, interact he felt a strange sense of closure as well as a small amount of jealousy, shaking it off he turned to leave Donovan and his *snicker * 'slave' to get acquainted.

"Lucien! I'll kill you!"

Adele smirked, closing the door on maniacal laughter. Donovan had his hands full indeed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donovan, was very very frustrated. Lucien was driving him crazy with his constant touching, and petting, and kisses one second and then his trying to rip Donovan's throat out or stabbing him or even trying castrating him the next! He didn't know what to expect from the little bastard from one second to the next.

Donovan felt his frown giving way to a grin...but he wouldn't want it any other way...Of course, he'd never admit that to the little biting freak.

"Donnnovaaaaaannn..." Lucien, called softly a sulk clearly written in his voice.

With a sigh, Donovan looked up to the doorway where Lucien stood leaning against it.

Donovan sighed at least Lucien had opted to put on clothing this time to come find him.

"Donovan..." Lucien, said again vacant green-eyes staring at nothing in particular.

Donovan, had to admit though, they were beautiful eyes no matter what they were like. Vacant, filled with maniacal glee, cold and empty, or filled with passion. Yes, he looked the best when he was...'in the mood...'

"What, Lucien?" He said blandly

Lucien frowned, gliding across the room to Donovan's side.

"I'm bored...," he pouted, brushing his fingertips against Donovan's cheek.

Donovan shivered...he hated how much control over him Lucien posses- Donovan's mental conversation was cut short by the dagger Lucien had pressed to his throat.

"Really, Lucien, this again?" He groaned, wincing slightly when Lucien pulled the sharp blade ever so gently across his throat, from one end to the other leaving behind a thin trail of blood.

Lucien whimpered. "Why can't I kill you?" He asked.

Donovan smirked, grabbing Lucien's wrist, he pulled the dagger away from his throat. Pulling up Lucien's sleeve a little he kissed the fine boned wrist he held.

Lucien purred thoughts of killing Donovan forgotten for a moment. He knelt in-between Donovan's legs , smiling maniacally he leaned forward and licked the dribble of blood from Donovan's wound giggling.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

Donovan smiled, turning Lucien's hand over carefully avoiding the knife he still clutched. He lay a second kiss on his pulsepoint, gently nipping the vein.

Lucien smiled, obviously enjoying the touch...

"Of course, my angel..." Donovan whispered.

He never saw the slap coming...but, he felt it...oh, did he feel it. Donovan thought his whole face was on fire as his vision blurred.

"Don't call me that! I'm not yours!" Lucien screamed at him. His voice growing more and more shrill as only a true lunatic could.

"You are mine." Donovan said, calmly blinking as his vision returned.

Lucien growled, and lunged at him with the dagger.

Donovan managed to catch him and found himself with two armfuls of screaming homicidal psychopath. Finally, after many knicks, and curses, and teethmarks Donovan managed to disarm Lucien and toss him against his desk. Wrapping his hand around Lucien's pale slender throat he squeezed tight smiling at him wickedly.

The angry gleam faded from Lucien's eyes...he knew this game and he liked it.

With a snort, Donovan used his other hand to grab a handful of Lucien's hair giving it a sharp tug, pulling him in close for a rough kiss.

Lucien responded immediately...urging him on by wrapping his arms around him.

Donovan broke the kiss, first resting his forehead against Lucien's for a moment. Smirking, he pulled away grabbing Lucien's chin in an iron tight grip looking deep into the vacant green pools of Lucien's eyes.

"You are my angel...my tainted angel, mine." He said with a smile as he watched the defiance flash in Lucien's eyes.

The boy wouldn't submit...yet. He'd had Lucien for six weeks now and still he couldn't control him worth a damn...but he didn't really care. Delan was his no matter wha-Delan? Who the hell was Delan? Shaking his head he concentrated on Lucien again.

"Not yours..." Lucien sing-songed. "Never yours." The insane boy smiled at the look of rage in Donovan's eyes, "You, hate me don't you Donovan?" he asked, eyes still wide.

"Of course not, Lucien." he responded running his thumb over Lucien's lips.

"Oh...but I hate you...I hate you , so very much." He giggled pulling Donovan's hand away from his chin. Letting, his arms fall down to Donovan's waist he sighed, resting his head on his chest, "I love you, too you know that Donovan...I love you as much as I hate you..." He said looking up his formerly vacant eyes filled with a swirl of emotions. Anger, fear, love, hate, desire.... "I hate you for loving you...I hate you trying to own me and I love you for the same reason. I hate you for hurting me, but love you for giving me the pain, I hate you for wanting me and love you for touching me. I hate you Donovan and I love you...I want you to suffer and I want you to be happy I love you Donovan...I'll kill you, because I love you. Do you know that?"

Donovan looked at the beautiful boy before him and frowned. "Whatever you say Lucien my innocent devil whatever you say."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adrian crossed his feet, looking at book he had sitting in his lap while listening with half an ear to the panting and groaning of the other two in the bed with him.

Finally after a few more minutes, the groaning reached a peak and then stopped, giving way to satisfied whimpers.

"Mmm Adrian, put the book down," a soft sultry male voice invited accompanied by a hand making its way up his chest.

Adrian smirked, "No, thank you Eoin you and Adele seem to be doing just fine without me." He sighed turning back to his book.

Eoin sighed, wrapping his arms around Adrian's waist....

Eoin pouted. "First Donovan leaves us for that slave boy of his and now you leave us for a book?" Eoin said softly kissing his chest.

"He's not leaving us Eoin..." Adele said smiling.

Stretching Eoin shrugged. "Then why else won't he share him? He shared all his other toys. We could at least get to see him."

Adele snorted, rolling onto his back. "None of his other toys were capable of killing with it's bare hands. That creature I bought him is completely insane. He's probably got his hands full just trying to stay alive."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donovan smiled, leading Lucien to his secret passion. His own private garden...nobody ever went in there, but him Adele, Adrian, and Eoin... and whatever toy they decided to play with that day. He smirked remembering all the fun they'd had a few months ago, with a set of blond haired twin girls. Ah, what fun that'd been, the way they screamed and screamed and screamed and- no now was not the time to think about such things. Besides he wasn't bringing Lucien to the garden for that...well not today anyway.

Lucien for once allowed him to lead him passively...For Lucien that meant only trying to shove him down one flight of stairs.

Donovan's smile widened as they neared the gateway to his garden. Pulling the key from its place in his belt, Donovan placed it in the lock on the giant wooden door. He was the only one with the key to this place he'd made certain of that. Turning the key he gave the door a shove moving the heavy wood just enough for a person to slip through.

Moving in first he tugged Lucien in behind him and immediately shut and bolted the door again. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes savoring the combined scent of the flowers and the water.

Turning to Lucien, his smile faltered at the look on Lucien's face...He looked confused and frightened then angry and sad then frightened again. What, in the world was wrong with him? Well, okay he was insane but what was wrong with him other than that?

"Lucien..." He said softly.

Lucien didn't seem to have heard him, he was trembling and mumbling to himself.

"Lucien?"

Lucien's trembling only got worse..

Donovan didn't know what was wrong with him but he didn't like it. Reaching out a hand, he ran it lightly over Lucien's hair. "Angel?"

That did it.

Lucien rounded, on him fury practically radiating from his pores. "You did this to me! You! I'll kill you! I'll kill! I l hate you...I-I-" Lucien cut himself off with a growl and lunged at Donovan, dropping them both to the grass. Lucien sprawled on top of him.

"Lucien! What in hells name is wrong with you?!" Donovan growled...or tried to since Lucien's hands were currently curled around his throat with a very surprising amount of strength.

"You! You! I hate you! I hate you! I-" Lucien suddenly let him go and fell to the grass crying, curling himself into a tight ball he clutched his ears rocking back and forth.

Donovan looked at him completely confused for a moment, then pushed himself into a sitting position. Lifting the slight boy to his lap, he wrapped his arms tightly around him Donovan opened his mouth to say something comforting...then he realized he'd never comforted anyone in his life, he'd never felt the need too. He had no idea what to say...besides a wrong word right now could get his neck broken.

With a resigned sigh Donovan decided it would be safer to just hold Lucien for a while...and besides it felt kind of...kind of nice. Just sitting still with Lucien in his lap, his head resting against Donovan's chest. He'd never gotten to just hold Lucien like this before. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get to again.

"Lucien..."

"Heero..."

"What?"

"NO!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Woah oow!" Quatre said blinking trying to clear the black splotches that dotted his vision. "What happened?" He asked looking around. His eyes landed on Duo huddled and shaking on the floor whispering to himself. " Duo?!" Quatre said rising to his feet shakily just to fall back down. " Duo!"

Duo didn't seem to hear him...

"Duo." Heero said trying to clear his own vision. Reaching out he pulled Duo against him, he still didn't respond.

"What's wrong with him?" Wufei asked rubbing his forehead.

"I don-"

He broke out of the memory plain

Everyone looked confused.

"He did what?"

Dasha Delan Duo got frightened of the memories. This old pain was too much for him to bare, he panicked and broke the barrier dragging you all back here with him before it was time.

Skye explained a slight hint of awe in the voice.

It's only happened once before and a young psychic named Ethan centuries ago... did that

"Then we stop now?" Quatre asked looking to Trowa.

No Quella Dera Quarte you do not. In order to move forward you have to let go of what's behind you.

"Duo can't handle it!" Heero said pulling the lax pilot against him.

He can. He has too. It's that simple. I am sorry Hye Daniel Heero but he must face this.

"Why?!" Quatre asked looking worriedly at Duo. "Don't you see what its doing to him?"

I do Quella Dera Qua-

"Why do you use our old names?" Trowa asked.

Because you have seen and excepted those parts of you that is who you are now. Theron Manuel Trowa you have yet to accept the life you are being shown so you are not whole.

"But Duo?"

Will be fine.

Skye said.

"But-"

I will have to reinforce the barrier of the memoryplain.

With that a bright flash of white came again knocking the boys back into their past.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donovan continued to hold the sobbing Lucien, contemplating who this Heero person could be...and if he was a threat to him.

Lucien, hiccuped and Donovan forgot his line of thought then his eyes focusing on Lucien's face. His eyes had settled into blankness again and he was humming something under his breath. With a sigh he stood up and headed towards the tower.

Donovan smiled, it felt right to carry Lucien...he belonged here with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucien woke slowly on a soft bed, the feeling of arms wrapped around him tightly holding him in place registered immediately. A contented smile on his face Lucien didn't know what had happened earlier or how he got into the bed...Ohh pretty tapestry. I wonder what it would look lik-

"Lucien..."

Lucien frowned he didn't want to talk to Donovan right then he wanted to look at the pretty-

"This isn't my room Donovan...." He whispered looking around the room.

"No it's not this is my special place...," he said, whispering softly into Lucien's ear. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

Nodding Lucien continued looking around the room it felt familiar but not in a good way...

"This was not always Sandswind Castle," he said kissing Lucien's shoulder.

Lucien, was barely listening, having found a scratch on the door that caught his attention...

"This land used to belong to the Lyonharts," nipping Lucien's shoulder he started up his neck. "My grandfather seized control of it after Lord Lianas died...Lianas's weakling of a grandson of his Eric was to be the next Lord. From what I understand he never even put up a fight, Eric had been more than willing to just step aside, until my grandfather gutted his mother. Then the little pansy managed to somehow sever my grandfather's arm...and his right leg...and gouge one of his eyes...anyway my grandfather killed the miserable bastard." Donovan smiled pressing kisses down Lucien's throat.

Lucien's eyes remained fixed on scratch.

"But that's not the interesting part about this story pet...no what's interesting is the part about Lianas's son Daniel and his lover..." Donovan frowned he'd only heard the story once he couldn't remember the lover's name for the life of him...oh well improvise. "Delan . You see Delan was the son of Daniel's servant, he met Delan one time when they were children, and as the story goes he became obsessed with him. But Delan's father took him away from Daniel because he was afraid that Daniel might hurt him... it proved to be a fatal mistake you see Daniel truly loved Delan...and having Delan taken away from him took away what heart and kindness he did have within." Donovan paused running his fingers over Lucien's shoulder.

Lucien was still staring at the scratch, "Then what?" Lucien asked never taking his eyes from the scratch.

Donovan smiled, so he was listening, "Then one day he went down to the village to oversee... something, and he saw Delan again for the first time in close to fifteen years talking to one of his friends. As the story goes Daniel raced home immediately and began repairing the north tower, at first no one knew what he was doing and they just figured he'd finally taken the final step to insanity..."

Lucien finally turned to look at him. Vacant green eyes staring at him dispassionately.

Stroking his hair, Donovan continued his story, "It took him months to get everything prepared, but when he was finished...he'd created paradise." Donovan whispered kissing Lucien's forehead.

Lucien nailed him one in the ribs. "Finish."

Grunting Donovan pulled Lucien tighter. "As soon as the garden and the tower were finished, Donovan went back to the town and found Delan, whom he lured back to the garden with ease and locked him in. Well his father wasn't too pleased about this so he along with a small army of guards broke into the garden intending to take Delan away...but Daniel having just gotten his heart back didn't want to let it go so soon. So filling a goblet with poison he drank it and forced Delan to drink it. Needless to say by the time his father got to the tower they were both dead." Donovan continued to stroke Lucien's hair...Lucien had been acting strangely stable to the most part since he'd gotten him to the tower.

"Dead..." Lucien said, his eyes straying to the scratch again.

"Yes dead...in this very bed too...Of course new sheets but the same bed." He smiled. " They say that the north tower is haunted by Daniel, they say that sometimes at night you can hear him calling for his Delan..."

Lucien nodded. "Daniel was naughty."

Chuckling Donovan pressed a kissed to Lucien's throat. "Yes he was very naughty...," Donovan rolled over so that he was braced on his arms above Lucien.

Lucien stared up at him, green eyes for once clear and coherent. "Do you think Daniel will ever find his Delan again?"

Donovan snorted. "It's just a story love...but I doubt it."

The coherent look in Lucien's eyes disappeared then, and he laughed. "Good!" Donovan was about to ask his insane lover why that was good when Lucien wrapped his legs around him and drew his attention to much more pleasant matters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eoin propped his feet onto Donovan's desk absently leafing through the papers on it he sighed. Flicking golden blond hair out of his eyes he turned to look at Adrian.

"Adrian?" Eion called.

Lifting his head from his hands Adrian looked at him wearily.

"Where do you think Donovan is? I know we came by unannounced but surely that daft maid of his could have found him by now.

Adrian shrugged. "He's probably in his garden." He mumbled, "Morbid man that he is."

Eoin sighed. "I wonder who he's torturing without us?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Oh God Lucien no more!" He panted thrusting his hips upwards into his lover's body.

Lucien alternated between laughing maniacally and moaning as he pressed himself down...onto the shaft firmly imbedded in his body.

"Lucien! Please for the love of- OH!"

Continuing to laugh Lucien squeezed as tight as he could around Donovan, trying to suck as many different sounds from his 'master' as he could.

"Lucien!"

Bracing one hand behind himself Lucien looked down at Donovan's sprawled form his green eyes emerald slits.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donovan sighed, looking into the little mirror, Lucien had done a number on him this time.

"Damn lunatic..." he muttered.

Lucien rolled over on the bed to look at him, "Pretty..." he said his glazed eyes looking over the scratches on Donovan's shoulders, and back..

"You'd think that wouldn't you?"

Lucien crawled across the bed towards him, his hair falling over his shoulder, "Donovan..." he giggled.

Donovan sighed, "What Lucien?"

"Do you love me?"

Donovan blinked, that was out of the blue.

"Of course I do," he murmured.

"Good," Lucien said laying back down on the bed, "I can kill you now."

"What do you mean by that Lucien?"

"The sky is so pretty here...but it would be prettier if it were red, wouldn't it be prettier Donovan?" Lucien asked, his green eyes glazed once more.

"What did you mean by what you said before Lucien?"

Lucien turned empty eyes onto him, "Will you make the sky red for me Donovan? I want it to be red..."

"Lucien-"

"Promise you'll make the sky red for me," Lucien said, grabbing his hair tightly.

Donovan arched a brow, "How am I supposed to do that love?"

Lucien's eyes darkened and he yanked his hair, "Promise. Promise. Promise! "

Walking to his lover's side Donovan caught his arm before he tore his own hair out, "Alright I promise...I'll make the sky red for you." He said kissing Lucien's shoulder...giving the raving psycho easy access to his throat, "Lucien!" he cursed pushing his laughing lover away again, clutching his throat.

Sometimes that boy just...

"You promised Donovan," he said rubbing his cheek, "I won't forgive you if you don't keep your promise..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eoin yawned and stretched, they'd been sitting in Donovan's office for hours waiting for him to return.

"Come Adrian let's go to bed we'll catch him in the morn-"

It was then that the door opened and Donovan wandered in, a perplexed look on his face.

"There you are!" Adele said frowning from the corner.

Donovan looked up and blinked, "What the...oh hello," he said walking to his desk, which Eoin was currently sitting at.

"Where have you been all day Donovan, don't you know it's rude to keep your guests waiting?" Eion asked with a wicked grin..."You'll have to be punished."

Donovan smirked, "Hmm you know I love it when you punish me Eoin..." Donovan said with a grin.

"But not as much as when I do...do you Donovan?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to the doorway.

Sometimes Lucien could move as silent as a damned cat, and right then he looked very much like a cat by the way he was eyeing Eion.

"Everyone meet Adele's present...Lucien." Donovan said extending an arm, Lucien walked to his side gracefully, blank green eyes taking in everyone in the room.

Laying his head on Donovan's shoulder, Lucien smiled...a rather frightening sight from a known unstable lunatic. "Can I play too Donovan?" he asked, green eyes boring in Eion's blue ones.

Eoin one of the most feared Lords in the land took one look into those vacant eyes and shivered, here was a soul that could make him look like an angel on his worst day.

"You have pretty eyes..." Lucien said, "I want them." Before anyone could register what he meant, Lucien had vaulted the desk and pinned Eoin against the wall with his body, clawing at Eoin's eyes with his fingers.

"Lucien! Lucien no!" Donovan called pulling the psycho away from Eoin, hissing and screaming...

"I want them! I want them! I want them!"

Donovan lost his grip on Lucien's arms, immediately Lucien started clawing at his hair.

"Lucien don't do that!" Donovan snapped pulling his hands down, Adrian stood against the far wall watching the goings on with interest, Adele was dabbing a cloth over Eoin's wounds...Donovan had the worst job however and that was trying to soothe the blond manic in his arms. "Shh Lucien...shh..."

"I want them," Lucien whined, letting Donovan hold him. "I want them..."

Donovan kissed Lucien's shoulder, "And you can have some...just not those..." he said stroking Lucien's hair.

Lucien purred, and slumped against him.

"Adrian kindly call Marie..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adrian and Adele turned their heads away in disgust, as Lucien sat on the floor beside the maid...or what was left of her body, singing softly to himself as he played with her eyes...that were no longer part of her face.

Looking up at Donovan, Lucien gave him a beautiful smile, childlike in it's innocence...if you ignored the human eyes he had clutched in his hands, or the blood that stained his shirt and face.

"Are you happy now my Lucien?" he asked.

Lucien nodded, and crawled closer to Donovan, wrapping his arms around the lord's leg he nuzzled against Donovan's thigh...still clutching the eyes.

"Good," Donovan said passing his fingers over Lucien's hair, he turned back to his friends, "I'd like to thank you again for the 'gift' Adele." Donovan snapped.

Adele paled, Gabriel had said the boy was evil...but he hadn't thought he was...Adele stole another glance at the girl...and he only knew that because he saw her when she walked in, and shuddered. Even Eion at his worst...

Eoin meanwhile was watching Lucien with interest, "Donovan...would you be interested in selling him?"

Lucien's eyes flashed and he looked up at Eoin.

Eoin got the feeling he was being marked for a slow and agonizingly painful death.

"No Eoin...I wouldn't subject anyone to this-OW!" Donovan growled and pried Lucien's teeth off his thigh. Sighing he pulled Lucien to his feet.

Lucien wrapped his arms around Donovan's waist smiling, he rested his forehead against Donovan's chin, "You aren't very nice..." he pouted looking at Eoin in a way that sent all of Eoin's survival instincts into hyper-drive.

"He's very nice Lucien, don't say things like that," Donovan said off-handedly brushing back Lucien's bangs.

Lucien pouted, but stood silently beside him, opening his hand he studied the pretty blue ones in it.

"Well what brings you all to my humble home?" Donovan asked, but no one was listening they were all to busy gapping at Lucien...who was chewing on one of the eyes now...Donovan looked at him and winced, taking the eye away from Lucien, "Lucien no. Bad Lucien! Now spit it out!"

Lucien frowned, and then swallowed.

Adele was fairly certain he was going to loose his dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eoin laid in bed wedged between Adele and Adrian, "So what does everyone think of Lucien?"

Silence.

"I'll take it you aren't to fond of him then?"

More silence.

"I rather like him, I thought those designs he did on that maid's skin was quiet lovely, and the way he managed to remove her stomach without staining the car-"

"Thank you Eoin, we were there."

"And we'd very much like to forget about it." Adrian added, "What were you thinking getting that boy for Donovan Adele?"

Adele shook his head, "I thought he could break him...you know how he likes a challenge."

Adrian snorted, "Indeed I do, however I think it is Lucien who has done the breaking," he said.

Adele nodded his agreement, "He's gone over for that lunatic, did you see the way he panders to his every whim, it's actually rather sweet...in an extremely twisted sort of way."

Eoin blinked, kissing Adele's throat, "So Donovan is in love? Who'd have thought it could happen?" Eoin chuckled.

Adele shook his head, "Who indeed?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now here is Sanke's outer wall, they will more than likely expect us to come from the east so we-"

Lucien giggled from where he stood beside Donovan head resting on his 'master's' shoulder.

Shaking his head Adele began again, "So we would do better to attack from the west-"

"Donovan can we play now?" Lucien sing-songed.

Adele ignored him, "If we use our be-"

"Donovan..."

"When we are finished Lucien." Donovan sighed, nodding for Adele to continue.

"Now if we-"

"How long will that take?"

Adele clenched his teeth, "If you wouldn't interrupt I'd be done by now," Adele said.

Lucien frowned ad snuggled to Donovan.

"Don't upset him Adele, I don't want to have to let him kill another one of my servants..."

Adele rolled his eyes, "As I was saying the west is the be-"

Lucien's clouded eyes cleared suddenly,"That won't work. They'll see you coming for miles, and be more than ready for you if they aren't already." He said pointing at the map, "It would work better if you came from the north, they wouldn't be prepared or even able to defend themselves...it's their weakest point a flaw in the defense design."

Adele smirked, "Sanke is built into a mountain Lucien," Adele said off-handedly.

"I know that," Lucien replied, looking at him like he were an idiot, "But if you attack them from the east, that'll keep them busy while you come in from the north. The mountains are hard to navigate and impossible to patrol you could be well hidden out in the open, and the winds there are so loud, unless you are screaming sound doesn't travel very far. Plus it doesn't get very cold even in winter, and there are provisions game, water, fruit, so if you do manage to get trapped you won't starve."

Adele arched a brow, "And how do you know?"

Lucien turned surprisingly intelligent green eyes on him.

Adele felt the sudden urge to back away...and run.

"I was raised there..." he said, then turned back to the map, "You can get in, here." He thumped his finger down onto the map.

Apparently he felt he'd done his part...or he just couldn't think clearly for very long because his eyes glazed over again and he leaned against Donovan. "Mommy threw me out there to die...it's a nice place...but I found my way home...then she sent me away again...I was a good boy, why did Mommy send me away?"

Donovan blinked, this was new...looking down at the pleading green eyes he pushed Lucien's hair away from his eyes, leaning down he kissed him lightly on the lips, "I don't know Lucien..."

Lucien frowned, "Will you kill mommy...and daddy...and Sarah, and Jessie...and Phillip, and Mitchell, and Clare, and Angel, and David, and-"

"Lucien." Adele cut him off his eyes widening in shock, "What's your daddy's name?"

Lucien turned to him and frowned, "Daddy doesn't have a name...he's just daddy..."

Adele looked closer at Lucien's face then, shaking his head. "Damn..."

Lucien turned back to Donovan..."Can we play now?"

Eoin smiled, running his fingers lightly over Lucien's shoulders, "Yes Lucien let's play..." he said kindly, pointing to the map, "Let's play seek and find...if we hide here..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donovan frowned watching Lucien's face, his lover had been acting strangely...well for him since they'd entered the Sanke mountains, his eyes had been focused and alert for far longer than he'd ever seen, but it wasn't just his eyes that were different. No it was everything, the way he moved, Lucien seemed to walk on air drifting silent as a ghost as he moved down the hallways of Sandswind castle seeming to drift wherever the breeze pushed him, now he moved with purpose, a self assurance that was both disturbing and intriguing at the same time, like a cat that just found it's prey.

If he were sane, Donovan was certain there would be five nightmares...

Lucien fixed his eyes onto Donovan and smirked, walking toward his lover he wrapped his arms around Donovan's shoulders, "Will you kill them for me?" he asked.

Donovan arched a brow, "If you like," he said.

Lucien passed his tongue over Donovan's lips. "You love me don't you?" he asked.

Donovan just leaned forward and kissed him.

Lucien leaned into the kiss eagerly tugging at one of Donovan's braids, opening his mouth for Donovan's hungry kisses he pressed harder against his lover.

"Hm, as fun as that may be Donovan, you've got work to do."

Donovan pulled back from the kiss he shared with Lucien and grinned at Adele, snaking his hand down the back of Lucien's pants he lifted his lover closer to him, "Sorry,"

Lucien however was anything but repentant, as he nipped and licked his way down Donovan's neck.

"You know how demanding Lucien can be..." Donovan murmured as Lucien continued his light teasing caresses.

Adele nodded, "I also know how absolutely conniving and dangerous he can be," Adele said, "Be careful Donovan."

Donovan nodded, watching his friend as he walked away, he could tell Adele felt...something for his Lucien he just didn't know what...but whatever it was, really bothered, Donovan.

"Donovan..."

Donovan turned toward Lucien then running his thumb over Lucien's bottom lip he kissed him.

Lucien's eyes clouded over again, and he smiled, "Punish them..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adele stood over the bleeding Lord of Sanke, his sword pointed at the gibbering man's throat. "Well, well, well, how the mighty has fallen," he smirked.

"Are you going to kill me or mock me Adele?" he snapped, staring at the point of the sword at his throat.

Adele arched a brow, "Both actually," he shrugged, "But mocking you is much more fun if you are alive to see it...and oh we didn't want you to die before you saw your wife and children for the last time..."

"You-"

Adele pushed the blade harder against Lord Sanke's throat, "Bring them in," he said evenly to a guard standing by.

Nodding the man dashed to the hallway to do his bidding, seconds later the room was filled with frightened whimpers and sobs.

"Ahhhh our guests have arrived!" he said cheerily not taking his eyes from Lord Sanke, "Good evening ladies..."

More frightened noises were his answer.

"Sir Lord Donovan asked that you not begin till they arrive."

Adele arched a brow and then nodded, "Alright then whe-"

"Here Adele, sorry we're late, but Lucien was having a moment..." Donovan sighed.

Lucien stood beside him tugging on his hair, looking around the room, the current goings on, obviously weren't very important to him.

Adele nodded, "Of course I don't mind...if it weren't for Lucien we would never have won so easily."

"Lucien!" One of the women hissed, Adele guessed it was Lady Sanke. "You are the devil! I knew you were the devil!"

Lucien turned hurt eyes onto the woman, still tugging his hair. "Mommy?"

"Don't call me that!"

Lucien lowered his head to Donovan's shoulder again, "Mommy doesn't like me..."

"Demon spawn!" several of the others picked up their mother's cue and began shouting things at Lucien as well.

Donovan wrapped his arms around Lucien to restrain him...oddly there wasn't a need too...Lucien was cowering against him clutching his ears, as they screamed.

Donovan frowned down at him in shock for a moment, Lucien didn't cower from anything...

"You should have died in the valley like you were meant to! Disgrace to the name of Sanke you-"

"That's enough Lady Sanke..." Donovan said calmly, the feeling of Lucien curled against him shaking was driving him mad...and this woman was the reason...

Immediately she turned wide panicked blue eyes on Donovan, "He's evil! I tell you evil!"

"Rylena please be silent!" Lord Sanke called out to his wife.

Adele snorted.

"No! He's e-"

"Yes we get the point, child of Satan, devil spawn, blah blah blah, kindly shutup please, and die with some form of dignity." Eoin sighed, from the doorway, absently wiping a smear of blood from his face.

"Are your men finished?" Adele asked.

Eoin smiled, "Yes they are, they've burned the village to the ground. They killed the men, and most of the women, the prettier ones they are saving for a little while," he sighed again flipping his hair over his shoulder, Eoin tapped a slender finger against his chin, "What am I forgetting? AH! Oh yes we took the liberty of destroying their crops and mills, and killed the majority of the servants in the keep, a few have been left alive to serve the men, and for humiliation purposes." Eoin said with a shrug...ignoring the whimpers of grief the Sankes' were giving.

Adele nodded, "Very well, good work Eoin."

Eoin smiled, "I do my best," winking he turned to look at Donovan and Lucien. "Is he alright?"

Donovan looked up, "Hm? I don't know...it's hard to tell anything about Lucien, but this is really starting to worry me...but I know how to make him feel better." He said softly against Lucien's hair. "Lucien..." he called softly, "Lucien open your eyes..." he whispered again, brushing his lips across Lucien's forehead, gently he rubbed his lover's back.

Adele arched a brow, he'd never seen Donovan like this before...with anyone.

Finally Lucien looked up at him, green eyes full of old pain and fear...

Leaning down Donovan kissed him gently on the lips, nuzzling his cheek he pulled away, "I have a present for you Lucien...you like presents don't you?"

Lucien bit his lip and nodded, as he grabbed a handful of his own hair and began tugging.

"Don't do that love." Donovan sighed, moving forward again to remove Lucien's hands from his hair. He ended up stroking it for far longer than he should have. "Ready for your gift?"

Lucien nodded eagerly.

Donovan smiled, drawing his sword, he took a step backwards and placed the tip of the blood covered blade against Lucien's chin.

Lucien laughed, and tilted his head back allowing the edge of the blade to whisper across the skin of his throat...(2)

"Yes kill him! Save the world from his evil!"

Smirking Donovan let the blade slip down Lucien's chest tugging at the material of his shirt....Lucien looked so beautiful like this...he thought.

Donovan's smile widened, when he noticed glazed green eyes staring at him. With a practiced twirl he pulled away.

"NO! Kill him! Kill the-" Lady Sanke was cut off...literately...

Lucien watched his mother's head roll across the stone floor impassively...her face trapped eternally in outrage.

Eoin blinked.

Adrian gapped.

Adele's eyes widened.

The Sankes' screamed in horror.

Lucien giggled and clapped, "Again! Again!"

Donovan gave his beloved a smile, and turned to Adele. "Mind?"

Adele shrugged.

Donovan then proceeded to fill the room with blood and the screams of the family Sanke.

The only thing louder than the pleas for mercy, and cries of anguish was Lucien's maniacal laughter, and demands for more.

"Make them hurt! Make them scream! It's their turn! Their turn! Their turn! Their TURN! THEIR TURN! THEIR TURN! THEIR TU-"

"Calm down Lucien," Adele said dryly...as he impaled a short blond girl that was attempting to run away.

"Okay..." Lucien said suddenly calm again, lowering himself to the floor, he watched in relative silence as his 'family' was slaughtered.

Adele decided Lucien was terrifying.

Adrian decided it was best if he stayed away...

Eoin was absolutely fascinated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donovan listened with half an ear as Adele went over who got what, he was too busy watching something much more interesting. Lucien.

A small smile crept to his lips, as he watched the blond man dance by himself in the middle of the room, humming a soft tune, as he did so. He looked so innocent like this, so young...and alive.

Granted he was dancing around the room with Lady Sanke's head...that had a few teeth marks in it now, yet somehow he still managed to look innocent.

"No Lucien, Don't do that," Donovan sighed, as his 'innocent' Lucien knelt on the floor, and started lapping at one of the puddles of blood. The head tucked under his arm as if it were a doll.

Pouting Lucien raised his eyes to Donovan, he was adorable when he pouted...even if his mouth was covered in blood...and something that looked suspiciously like blood covered flesh hung from his lips.

"Did you like your gift Lucien?" Donovan asked.

Lucien looked forlornly at the puddle, and then stood up again, dropping the head, like a forgotten toy..., which to Lucien it probably was.

Walking towards Donovan Lucien nodded, stepping over bodies and body parts with ease...he threw himself against Donovan's chest, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, he nodded.

"You killed them for me Donovan?"

"Yes I did..." he whispered.

Lucien giggled, and looked up at him, smiling widely he pulled Donovan down for a kiss...Donovan was none to pleased to get up close and personal with some of the things Lucien had put into his mouth recently...but it was all part of having his Lucien.

Adele looked on smirking, "When you two are finished, maybe we can get down to business?"

Donovan pulled away from the kiss and nodded, allowing Lucien to rest his head against his chest with a contented sigh.

"Sorry."

Adele nodded, "Not a problem...we know how Lucien is. Anyhow, Eoin wants the land surrounding the river, do you object?"

Donovan shrugged, "No problems here."

"What do you want Donovan?"

Donovan stroked Lucien's hair gently, "The wheat fields to the east," he finally answered.

Adrian who had been very silent thus far finally spoke, "Perfect I wanted the village remains, and Adele wanted the keep...that still leaves the west fields, and the beach..."

Eoin smiled, pushing a lock of Lucien's hair away from his face...and barely pulling back fast enough to save his finger. "What do you want Lucien?" he asked.

Lucien pouted, at having missed, "Want what?"

"Of the lands Lucien? You did help...what do you want?"

Lucien frowned for a moment thinking...then his face fell back into it's usual glazed blankness...usually indicating whatever was being said to him, had been forgotten...

"Lu-"

"The mountains..."

"The what?"

"The mountains..." Lucien whispered again...then giggled. "It's pretty there..."

Everyone else sighed...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donovan looked at the frowning face beside him..."Lucien?"

"I don't want to be here. I want to go home..." Lucien murmured,wrapping his fist around the braid that Donovan had placed in his hair...to keep him from pulling his hair out.

"This is home now Lucie-"

"No!"

"Lu-"

"NO!"

"Lu-"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! N-"

With a sigh, Donovan pulled Lucien's hand away from his braid.

"NO! I wan-"

"Fine we'll leave tomorrow." Donovan sighed, pulling Lucien against him.

Lucien bit him.

"Will you stop that?!"

"Want to go home..."

"We'll go home tomorrow."

"Want to go home now...don't want to see the wolves again."

Donovan wasn't sure what Lucien meant by that, "What wolves love?"

Lucien began humming softly to himself swaying slightly to the music in his head.

Donovan sighed, and rubbed Lucien's back. "What wolves?"

Lucien didn't answer just pulled away from Donovan and started walking down the hallway still humming.

Donovan sighed and started to follow him, not like he'd get far, he'd chosen the north tower of the keep to stay in, mainly because it was the only section with a tower...and towers usually soothed Lucien...not now though.

"Sir?"

Pausing Donovan turned towards the timid voice that called him, with a frown he looked down at the petite older woman before him.

"What?" he asked shortly.

The woman started, then looked up briefly at Lucien's departing back. A sad light came into her eyes then, but she lowered them quickly.

The woman stiffened for a moment, "Lord Adele would like you to come down to the party sir." She said gently. " And to bring Lo- Lucien with you, if you can."

" Very well." Donovan sighed, and started after Lucien to bring him down to the festivities. " Come Lucien..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The woman, watched him walk towards the blond man, a small smile touched her lips as she watched him take Lucien's arm gently and start leading him back. Quickly she lowered her head again, as they walked past...it wouldn't do to have her Lucy-dear recognize her...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adele looked towards the doorway where Donovan was trying to walk into the room, with Lucien hanging onto him like a clinging vine.

"Lucien! Let go!"

Shaking his head, Lucien buried his face in Donovan's neck...it was almost cute...almost.

"Good of you to join us Donovan." Eoin said with a wink.

Donovan glared at him, and pried Lucien off. "Lucien is feeling clingy right now." He said dryly, sitting down on the chair beside Adele.

Lucien immediately plopped down in his lap.

Sighing again, Donovan draped an arm across Lucien's waist.

"I see that..." Adele said. Something didn't sit right with him about Lucien...The way Lady Rylena had reacted to seeing him, and how Lucien reacted to her...it was fear...he was afraid of her, but why? Of course he'd called her Mommy...what things could have been done to him that would have made him so afraid? In all the time that he'd known Lucien, the boy had come across immune to fear, and pain...yet somehow that slip of a woman had terrified him.

Adele was startled out of scrutiny by a pair of green eyes, that were giving him the same once over.

"No." Lucien said simply, then turned his face back against Donovan's chest.

"No what Lucien?" Donovan asked, frowning in confusion.

Adele had understood...but he wasn't going to let it go, how a person could turn their back on their own family and laugh while they were slaughtered-...there had to be a reason...something happened before he was sold as a slave...and he was going to find out.

"Shhh now...don't wake him..." Lucien whispered, nuzzling Donovan's neck.

Adele shook his head...Lucien was a mystery.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eoin frowned, brushing his hair over his shoulders, he could see Adele staring at Lucien, almost as if he thought that if he looked long, and hard enough the boy would make sense.

Eoin smirked, not with this boy, Lucien had many secrets and he wasn't about to share any of them with anyone...but what was the harm in letting Adele try?

"Donovan...I want to play..." Lucien whined.

Eoin smirked, that wasn't good for someone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucien sat quietly in the corner, watching Donovan through glazed green eyes. He didn't like it here, he wanted to go home with his Donovan.

He wanted his room, and that pretty tower place with the flowers, and-and...ohhh look a bug, I wonder if it'll scream if I pull it's little legs off? What was he thinking about again? Home yes home! He wanted to go home...

Some niggling little voice in the back of his mind informed him, this place was home once...

Lucien didn't want to think about that.

"Lucien stop pulling your hair." Donovan said dryly.

Lucien pouted up at him, and gave the braid a hard tug, he hated that braid Donovan had put it in his hair, it made things hurt less when he pulled it...that wasn't any fu- Oh shiny..."Mine?" Lucien asked reaching for the golden necklace Donovan was moving in front of him. "Do you want it love?"

Lucien nodded tilting his head towards Donovan...

"Then it's yours." Donovan said softly, pressing the gold into Lucien's hand.

Lucien smiled, turning the shiny object over in his hand.

"Lucien...why don't you tell me about your mommy?"

Lucien frowned, he didn't want to talk about her right now, he wanted to study the pretty gold necklace.

"Luc-" Donovan winced when a hand slammed across his face.

"No." Lucien said off-handedly, as he looked over the necklace again.

Sighing, Donovan plopped down beside him, he'd just have to wait till Lucien was in a talking mood...with him, God only knew when that'd be.

"Thank you for the gift Donovan..." Lucien said softly.

Donovan nodded not really listening, "I thought you'd like it love."

Lucien grabbed Donovan's chin and turned him to look at him. "You killed them for me Donovan..."

"Lucien?" he asked.

Lucien smiled, "Gone now..." he said fingering the end of his braid.

"Lucien-"

"When are you going to make the sky red for me Donovan?"

"I don't know Lucien..."

"Just remember you promised."

"Luc-"

"Oh look Donovan a bird! Let's rip it's wings off..." Donovan sighed watching Lucien crawl across the floor, towards the window.

"So much for a heart to heart..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adele stretched his fingers, watching the old woman that kept her head lowered before Donovan....she'd been sneaking glances at Lucien, and looking away quickly whenever his eyes landed on her...it was as if she were trying to avoid him.

Well then, we can't have that can we?

"Lucien?" Adele called.

Lucien raised his eyes to him.

"Do you know the old woman there?"

The woman stiffened.

Lucien frowned, then looked at the woman again...his frown deepened and he stepped closer to her, and raised her head...a spark of recognition came to his eyes then faded just as quickly.

"I think so..." he said, then dropped down to his knees and looked up at the woman..." Nanny Henna? Nana?"

The woman's shoulders slumped.

"Nana!" Lucien shouted happily grabbing the woman around the waist, and burying his face against her chest.

Henna's eyes widened, and she reluctantly placed a hand on Lucien's head, brushing the wirey locks from his face...it was too soon for him to know...the others weren't even close yet!

"Yes Lucy-darling....it's Nana Henna."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donovan frowned at the old woman, Lucien had been following her around like a lost puppy, since he'd found out who she was.

'Nana Henna do this. Nana Henna do that. Nana Henna, Nanna Henna! Wherever he went...Donovan was really getting sick of Nanna Henna...

Of course it had nothing to do with how much attention Lucien was paying to his old nanny. Or how Nana Henna was the only thing Lucien would talk about at night...or how Lucien had screamed, and tore his hair till Donovan finally consented to setting Nana Henna up in the servant alcove attached to their room...of course it wasn't any of those things! That would mean, that he Donovan the great lord of Sandswinds, was jealous of Henna, a mere matronly nanny...never.

Glancing up Donovan frowned at where Lucien sat on the ground with Henna hovering over him, gently scolding him, for something he'd done to the kitten.

Donovan blinked, when all Lucien did was pout and lower his head.

"I'm sorry Nana Henna..."

Lucien...apologize? Donovan blinked, that woman got Lucien to apologize?! Who the hell was this woman and how the hell did she do that?!

Well, there was one good thing about Lucien's attachment to his old nanny, he'd agreed to stay here.

"Well then Donovan, you must consider Henna there a blessing. Lucien has been very agreeable since she's come along." Eoin said striding up beside Donovan.

Donovan snorted. "A blessing. Indeed."

Eoin arched a brow, "She certainly has a way with him, if I ever have children I may well hire her." Eoin winked. "Anyone who can turn a raving homicidal lunatic like Lucien into a lap cat, must be able to work miracles with normal children."

"Lucien was a normal child once... it's easy to forget seeing him now."

Eoin nodded, "Very true...but in many ways, he still is a child. A child trapped in his own world of pain and suffering...and is very happy with it, that's what worries me about him." Eoin said evenly.

"Worries you?" Donovan asked cautiously...

Eoin smirked, and turned to Donovan, half-closing his eyes, "Yes, there is a lot more to Lucien, I know that he is a lot more than he seems to be...that's what has me worried...I'm not sure what it is, but I do know it isn't good." He said stepping back slightly from Donovan, "And I know that it just might cause trouble in the end." Eoin said, passing his tongue over Donovan's cheek. "See you and Lucy-darling at dinner then?"

Donovan winced, that stupid nickname Henna had given Lucien...everyone else had picked it up and begun using it.

"Oh yes Donovan...my scouts spotted a suspicious looking band of men, three days south of here you may want to keep Lucien close."

Donovan nodded.

Glancing back towards where Lucien sat with Henna, he sighed watching the old woman take the kitten away from him.

Was Lucien hiding something?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Henna watched Lucien tug at his braid with a gentle smile...she'd managed to convince them that Lucien would not be a viable source of information...she didn't want to get her Lucy-darling caught in this mess. Why did that man have to bring him here?!

It was supposed to be so simple, get the warlords interested in the Sanke kingdom, have them overrun it, then give the others the information they needed about the warlords, and have them destroyed. She would get money, and some land...then she would go and find Lucien, and right all the wrongs done him by the Sanke's...however things couldn't be that simple for her...No, that Donovan man, had to go and bring Lucy-darling back here! Thus making him a target of them.

What warlord in their right mind would leave the rightful heir of Sanke alive...even though he was quite mad....the plan didn't call for him just yet, but she had managed to work around that...somehow, now she was fairly certain everything would be alright. All she had to do was get Lucien away from the keep, and that man tonight and hide with him in the valley until the others came, and did their deed...that's all.

"Lucien?"

Glazed trusting green eyes looked up at her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Henna?"

Henna paused, drawing Lucien to a stop beside her. "Y-yes Lord Donovan?"

"Where are you going?" Donovan asked narrowing his eyes on them.

"I-I was just going to take Lucien for a walk...."

"Where?"

"Just to his old favorite spot sir..."

"The valley?"

"Yes the valley."

Donovan's frown deepened, "That's not a good idea, Eoin thinks trouble is headed this way, I'd rather Lucien stay within the castle walls."

Henna's eyes widened, but she nodded anyway, taking Lucien's arm.

"But Donovan..." Lucien whined.

Donovan shook his head firmly, and extended a hand to Lucien, "No Lucien, Henna can take you when this is cleared up."

Pouting Lucien took the hand, but bit Donovan hard on the shoulder in retaliation to being denied.

Neither noticed the darkening of Henna's expression. This was going to cause problems....

That's when the first arrow came flying into the courtyard...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Donovan! I don't want to stay in here!"

Donovan growled, as he dragged Lucien into their room.

"Donovan!"

"It's safe here, Lucien." He said grabbing Lucien's face in his hands. "Stay put." He murmured pressing a hard kiss to Lucien's lips. Backing away he smiled, at the disappointed frown that marred Lucien's features.

He was still his...

"I'll see you later love, just stay put. Alright?" he asked.

Lucien nodded, not really listening as he went to lay down on the bed.

Only pausing long enough to set the lock from the outside...Lucien wandering around during this mess was not good.

"Donovan!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Adele ran down the hallway towards where his friend was frowning and turned the key in the lock. "Donovan!" Donovan looked up sharply, black braids slipping over his shoulders, "What's going on Adele?" he snapped. Adele shook his head..."I don't know, but we're under attack, from everywhere! We didn't even see them! So we don't know how they got this close! Come on, Adrian's men need back-up, they are almost through the south wall."  
  
Nodding Donovan ran after Adele towards the south tower...never noticing the petite woman slipping towards his room...or the muttered curse she uttered when she discovered the door was locked.

"Lucien..." she whispered, studying the lock...

Loud voices and the steady clang of weapons meeting broke her out of her thoughts. Frantically she tugged and pounded on the door...she could hear, the shouts and taunts coming closer and closer to where she was. Biting her lip, she gave the door one more tug, "I'm sorry Lucien." She whispered then melted into the shadows again, just in time to avoid the men that were fighting their way through the north tower.

Carefully Henna made her way towards the valley...like she had been instructed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donovan laughed, as he cut down another solider, he loved the kill...the feel of his blade slicing through human flesh, the tangy scent of fresh blood running down his hands...but that wasn't the best part about the kill, no the best part was the screams of the dying. Like the screams the man that was trapped on his blade were letting loose. Laughing again, Donovan brought up his arm, to block a wild swing from a new victim, with the sound of tearing flesh, and a bloody gurgle. Donovan ripped his already stained sword from the now limp body, and shoved it through a new victim...

He loved the battle, it was a truly wonderful- he winced slightly as a new solider joined the fray, and managed to slice his upper arm. With a yank he freed his sword again, and then promptly cleaved the new man's head in two.

Best to keep his mind on the fight, even though they had already won back just about all the ground they'd lost in the south tower.

There was maybe, two more lines to go, before they could go and aid their comrades...

Daring a glance back at the keep, he blinked in surprise. He hadn't realized how far from the castle the battle had taken him...he could see large clouds of billowing smoke coming from different sections of the castle, bright orange flames stood out against the black smoke, while at the same time making the smoke thicker.

Easily side-stepping a lunge from a desperate solider, and driving his blade through the fallen man's back, his eyes widened never leaving the keep...had someone gotten through?

Cursing he cut down another solider and started back towards the keep, cutting down any and everything that stood in his way.

The castle was too important...he was too important.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adele growled, clutching the wound on his side, he staggered slightly, but continued to glower at his opponent.

"Ah the great Lord Adele...what now?" the man said giving a mocking bow.

Adele sneered, and pushed himself up straight...

"Really my lord why don't you just giv-"

Adele frowned as a glint of silver poked through the front of his opponents chest, then quickly withdrew allowing the man to fall to the floor in a messy heap.

"Donovan what'd-"

Adele, staggered slightly as Donovan ran around him.

"Lucien!"

Cursing under his breath, Adele ran off after his friend, Donovan and his obession with that damned lunatic, it was going to get him killed one day.

Wincing Adele, clutched his side tighter. "

"Donovan slow down!"

Shaking his head, Donovan sped up and headed faster towards the North tower....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucien sat on the bed watching the flames climb up the purple tapestry very slowly, he loved to watch fire, it was pretty.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donovan ran around the corner at full speed, intense heat, and black smoke greeted him as he did so. Stopping before the great tower, Donovan watched in horror as black smoke poured from each of the little windows, hungry red flames ate at the roof of the tower, while still more flames chewed hungrily at the creeping vines making their way up the tower walls, and the door.

He didn't care, Lucien was in there...

"Donovan!" Adele shouted grabbing his friend's arms to restrain him. "We can't!"

"I have to!"

"But we can't!"

Loud maniacal laughter floated down from the tower, to his ears.

"Lucien!" Snarling Donovan yanked his arm free and started for the hall again. Adele grabbed him and dragged him back.

"No! Donovan!"

"I hav-"

"Donovan! Donooovaaaaaaaaan!"

"Luc- let me go Adele!"

"Don't let him go Adele." Eoin said his voice soft, as he walked up behind them, dragging Lucien's nanny with him.

"Eoin..." Donovan growled bucking against Adele's restraining arms.

Turning cold eyes onto Donovan, Eoin shoved the old woman forward, "Tell them what you told me." He said with a smirk.

Donovan turned a glare on the woman, noticing for the first time the black and blue bruises that covered her face, and neck...

"I-" she said weakly then paused.

Eoin kicked her, "Tell him!" he hissed grabbing a handful of the woman's hair in his hand. "Tell him now."

Adele arched a brow, but held Donovan tightly, "Tell him what?"

"Tell who what?" Adrian asked as he trotted up the hallway, his face and hair covered in black soot, smudges of blood were prominent on his face.

Eoin glowered looking up at the two in front of him, "Lucien."

Snarling again, Donovan tried to pull away from Adele, "What does this hav-"

"This whole attack is his doing!"

"What?!"

"That's ridiculous! He's a lunatic!"

"Tell me more." Adrian said calmly looking from Eoin to the old woman, "Is it true old woman?"

The woman hastily shook her head no..."I swear Lord Lu-"

"Lord Lucien?"

Covering her face with her hands, the old woman shook her head, "Please! Lucien had nothing to do with this please...please....he doesn't even know any-"

"But you do?" Adrian asked sharply.

The woman froze.

"Answer me!"

"Let me go Adele! I have to go-"

"Hold him Adele."

Adele frowned uncertainly from his lover, to the struggling Donovan...they were here arguing about who started this attack, and if Lucien was responsible while Lucien burned alive in the north tower...on one hand Lucien could be a real threat to them...on the other he could just be a harmless maniac that Donovan was in love with...what would he do if it were Eoin locked in that room? Then again even if he was guilty did he deserve such a horrible death?

Adele held tight.

"It was me!" the woman finally said, "I am the one responsible, it has nothing to do with Lucien, he's innocent! It was me, I just wanted to make everything right again...fix the mistakes made by Sanke..."

"By?"

"By placing Lucien in his rightful place..."

"As?"

"As the Lord of Sanke..." she said weakly..."He-"

She never finish that sentence, Eoin had already driven his sword through the back of her neck.

"Let me go Adele!"

Eoin looked up to his friend, then to the enflamed tower, surprise flickered through his eyes, as if he had just realized that Lucien was in some kind of real danger.

"Eoin tell him to let me go!"

Turning back to the struggling Donovan, Eoin looked at him with sad eyes.

"Eoin please...."

"Hold him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was no groaning or quietly mumbled complaints as the boys rose this time, silence fell about the room, as if a black curtain had been dropped blotting out sound.

Wufei sat away from the others, folding his arms, he looked down at the floor, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Trowa and Quatre sat pulling each other close, trying to find enough warmth and comfort to blot the memories .

Duo sat curled and shivering in the corner, his eyes wide open and blank, trapped in his own little world of hell. Heero knowing nothing else to do sat beside him glowering silent...not even beginning to know how to comfort the other boy.

Finally after over 20 minutes of silence, Heero spoke, "After he died...Donovan became a monster...he killed even more people going after powerful lords and killing their lovers...slowly burning them to death while they were held captive and helpless while it happened. Then he'd kill them, he considered it mercy..."

"Donovan killed me..." Quatre said softly, pressing his face against Trowa's shoulder, "I deserved it...I-"

"Why?" Wufei asked, glowering at the both of them. "Why did you tell Adele to hold him?"

"Why didn't you force him to let go?" Trowa snapped back.

"Why didn't you let go on your own?" Wufei replied calmly. "You were the leader, remember."

Trowa lowered his eyes, and said nothing.

"Duo?" Quatre asked turning his eyes to the silent shivering boy in the corner...

Duo didn't reply, he simply turned away from the others, and lay on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest, and cried.

In an attempt to draw attention away from Duo, Wufei asked, "So who was who? We all know who we were. Eoin was Quatre, Trowa was Adele, Heero was Donovan, I was Adrian, and Duo was...Lucien. But who was everyone else?"

"Nana was Hilde..." Heero offered absently playing with the tip of Duo's braid.

"Rylena was Re-"

"Rylena was Treize." Wufei supplied.

"But why?" Quatre asked, "Why would Treize hate Duo so much?"

"Lianas...hated Delan, because he blamed everything from me hating him to his son's death on him..."

"B-but that's not right- he-"

"Was a man in love with someone who didn't love him back...love tends to make you think illogically..." he said looking down at his hands again...

"Bu-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Wufei said blandly rising to his feet.

Nodding his understanding Quatre leaned against Trowa more firmly.


	5. Lives 4: Charles and the Angel

Quatre made his way around the group of silent boys, passing out the mugs of coffee, no one had gotten any sleep the night before. Between Duo's crying, Heero's snapping at everyone, and Trowa's more distant than usual attitude, everything was a bit uncomfortable.

Even Quatre was feeling the effects of the situation, with all the knowledge Skye had bestowed on them, they were drifting further and further apart...well not really. Heero was getting more hostile and Trowa and Quatre were drifting away from him...Duo was just out there.

Sighing Quatre looked around the group, noting that no one was drinking the coffee, most of them were just staring blankly at the steam rising from the cups.

Clearing his throat, Quatre tried to start up a conversation again, "Gu-"

"Ahhh all gathered I see! Now is the time for us to see the next life that -"

"No!" Duo said loudly shaking his head, and clutching his ears, " Nomorenomorenomorenomorenomore..."

"Duo?" Quatre asked leaning towards the other boy, Heero's glare, and Trowa's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Be calm children...the past is almost gone....then only the present and the future will matter."

Duo whimpered, and then the room flashed white.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daniel lay a light kiss on the bare moon pale skin of his companion carefully he ran his fingers through the long silk like hair that flowed down his back. His Angel was a sight to behold.

"Angel." He whispered softly into the silken hair.

The young man turned towards the sound of his name. A gentle smile on his lips as he did so.

Daniel's breath caught, as depthless black eyes focused on him. Daniel always felt lost when Angel's eyes were on him. They were so deep, so beautiful. You felt like you were the only one in the world. The only one who mattered.

"Yes Daniel?" Angel asked softly, as he leaned closer to the older man.

Daniel despite himself, found he was raising his hand to Angel's cheek.

A teasing light came into the black eyes then, as he pulled away.

"Do you love me, Daniel?" Angel asked carefully keeping himself, out of Daniel's reach.

Daniel nodded, and tried to pull Angel closer. Angel simply danced away, again, while taking the blue satin sheets with him.

Daniel marveled at the sight of Angel wrapped in his sheets, the slippery blue material slipping off his hips but not low enough to see anything that he wanted to.

"I asked you a question." Angel said, allowing his hair to fall down over one eye. "Do you love me Daniel?"

Smiling Daniel, leaned back against the headboard, tucking his hands, behind his head. Angel had been in his employ for two years now.

Angel had asked him the same question on many occasions, and at first Daniel had just answered him to humor him...that had ended over a year ago. Daniel wasn't sure about many things but he was sure about one thing. How much he loved Angel...

"Yes..." he said extending his hand, "Yes I love you...my angel." Daniel's smile widened as he saw the tender expression that crossed Angel's face. Angel had never even once, said he loved Daniel in return...well verbally but he'd said it with his body, and mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel lay back down on the bed, stretching like a contented housecat.

Daniel reached out to run his hand over the smooth flesh of Angel's waist, but the cheeky little devil pushed it away.

"Angel what a-"

Raising a finger to his lips Angel rolled over onto his back, the satin remaining stubbornly fixed over his waist and upper thighs. Daniel reached for him again, and got a firm slap on the wrist.

"Angel..."

Angel just smiled and bent his knees, causing the sheet to pool in his lap, exposing a great deal of thigh...

Angel winked coyly as he pressed his feet against the mattress inching his legs further apart he ran his hands up his thighs.

Daniel smiled, he knew this game, folding his arms, Daniel prepared for the show.

Angel seemed pleased that Daniel had caught on so quickly. Locking eyes with Daniel he casually trailed the back of his hand down his chest then back up just as slowly. To Angel's satisfaction, he could see Daniel's eyes following his movements hungrily.

Licking his lips, he surpressed the urge to pull his Angel close to him. He knew from past experience that, wasn't a good idea. Angel tended to take offense to being interrupted in the middle of a game... offense that usually cost him a pretty penny to alleviate. Thoughts of the cherry red Porsche, and gray Bentley plus driver came to mind. Yep, his 'mistress' was definitely high maintenance.

With a heartfelt sigh of longing, Daniel went back to watching Angel's play and wished for him to finish soon...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel closed his eyes tighter, gripping the sheets with long slender fingers, his head tilted back giving Daniel easy access to his neck. Moaning he pulled his legs back firmer against his chest...one of the things his clients loved so much about him was his flexibility...

Although he'd never admit it he loved it, when Daniel would take him, like this he loved the way, Daniel would seem to push the air out of him with each thrust he liked the way it felt to have Daniel fill him, to have him panting his name while he tried to drill him through the mattress. He liked the way he smelled, the way he fasted the way he smiled and groaned at him afterwards but he liked the most, was the moment. There was nothing better than the moment for Angel...that space in time when he was actually earned his pay. When the person either above or below him depending on their preference.

When they would close their eyes and just- Angel moaned, and brought his hands to lock onto Daniel's shoulders.

Angel layed still enjoying the feeling of Daniel's muscles contracting under his fingers, all the while knowing he was the reason the person did it. Knowing he was the one making them pant, and sweat, he was for once the one with the power.

Growling almost like an animal, Angel began bucking back against his lover. Trying to draw out his own pleasure.

"AngelAngelAngelAngelAn-" Daniel stiffened on top of him then fell over.

Angel moaned as something warm filled him, frowning he wiggled a little it didn't feel right and Daniel....

"Daniel." Angel complained, with a great deal of pout in his voice. " You're heavy!"

Daniel didn't answer...but he thought he heard a low chuckle and a door slam.

Angel grunted, and tried to push him off. "You fell asleep." He sighed, when Daniel wouldn't move. Running his hand along Daniel's back. "Come on Dan-" pausing he frowned when something warm and sticky touched his hand. Pulling it away slowly, Angel brought his hand to his face.

A strong metallic scent filled his nostrils.

Blood...

Instantly he raised his fingers to Daniel's neck.

Nothing.

Daniel was dead. Daniel had been killed. Daniel had been killed on top of him. Daniel was still inside of him.

Finally it registered, and Angel screamed....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

2 years later....

Charles Banock future President of the Marik Bank, youngest graduate of Harvard Business (with honors), and all around money hungry, backstabbing, ruthless bastard, sat alone scowling disdainfully over the inhabitants of the bar, he'd been dragged to, and then ditched.

'Mingle with us mortals for a while!' his friend had said.

Charles being in a rare good mood, since he'd not only doubled his fortune that day, he'd also expanded his father's bank into Nevada, and destroyed the life of a man and his family.

It was only because of this cheerful goody mood that he was in, that he accepted the invitation. Now however he truly regretted his decision. His formerly good mood was destroyed beyond hope of return. He had a headache from the music, his eyes hurt from the lights, and the smoke machines kept giving him a cough. Plus on top of all that, the waitresses kept dropping things in his lap.

Charles swore if one more thing happened to annoy him, he'd buy this place and then have it destroyed! Then he'd have the owner and his waitresses run out of the city- then the state- then the-

Charles paused mid-rant when his eyes landed on a young man making his way through the crowd...Making his way wasn't really accurate. Gliding is more like it, he moved through the people as if they were merely curtains that parted with the breeze before him.

Charles was mesmerized...he was beautiful.

"Ohhhh see somethin' ya like Chuckie?" his friend asked.

Charles turned a cold glare on him. Damon was his best friend...hell Damon was his only friend, but sometimes... "Who is that?" Charles asked tilting his head in the direction of the black-haired man.

Damon looked as well then shook his head. "That my man is poison." He mumbled.

Charles arched a brow, "Oh really? What kind?"

Damon turned a serious look onto his best friend, "I'm serious dude!"

Charles twitched, Damon much like himself was a Harvard graduate. He still couldn't figure out how a man managed to graduate at the top of his class in Harvard law and still talk like a beach bum.

"So am I, Damon."

Damon snorted, "Look I know how you like 'em, but stay away from ' that' one. He's nothin' but trouble."

"Do tell." Charles said dryly sipping his wine, while never taking his eyes off the other man.

Pulling up a chair, Damon leaned close to his friend, "Ok like people call him, 'The Poison' because of what he does to his clients."

"He's a whore?"

"No...a kept boy."

"What's the difference?"

"About 30-40 thousand."

"Oh I see then...what does he do to his clients. Kill them?"

Damon shook his head, "Something like that, but he doesn't do it himself...he like gets into their head or somethin' and-"

"Damon what are you talking about?"

Sighing Damon ran a hand back through his messy brown hair, "Ok let me try again."

"Please do."

"Do you remember, Chris from Forsters enterprises?"

Charles thought for a moment,"Yes, he was going to take over the Forsters empire, till he went insane, and blew his head off. What about him?"

Damon nodded and leaned closer, "About 6 months before that he'd taken 'The Poison' as his houseboy. We all know what got Chris off...we've seen some of his other 'boys' when he'd finish with 'em...none of 'em could stand to be touched."

Charles nodded, "Yes I know...what does this hav-"

"I'm getting' to that, all right well after about a week with him, ' The Poison' had him following him around like a love sick puppy! He was callin home from work, sendin' him gifts..."

"So on and so forth...what's the point of this?"

"The point is, man that was only after a week! You know how much of a bastard Chris was...anyway by the third month he was down right paranoid about the guy. He wouldn't let him leave the house without him. He would buy him even more expensive things and then when ' The Poison' got bored with him. He left...and well we know what happened then."

"How terrible."

"Chuckie listen man, he's like a drug! He likes gets inside you and destroys you from the inside out! It wasn't just Chris either!"

"Oh and who else?"

"Every freakin' guy he's worked for! Every one man! They've either gone crazy or they've killed themselves or someone else did it for them! There is no exceptions ' The Poison' ain't worth it..."

Charles looked down to the young man beside the bar, even more intrigued now.

"Chuckie promise me you won't ..."

"Ok I won't."

"I mean it Charles."

Charles arched a brow, Damon never used his name, "And I said I promise."

Nodding satisfied Damon leaned over his friend and kissed him hard on the cheek,"Great! See ya around buddy!" Hopping up Damon walked away from the table.

Charles smiled, "Waitress! See the man by the bar? Buy him a drink for me...whatever he wants."

The young pink haired waitress blinked at him then smiled, "Another one?"

"Pardon?"

"You're buying him another drink?"

Charles frowned,"No actually this-" pausing he turned to look at 'The poison' who was raising a glass to him and smirking.

"Would you like to get him another?"

Charles couldn't help it...he laughed, "Sure why not." Sitting back against the booth, he ignored the waitress as she walked away to do his bidding.His eyes locked onto the young man beside the bar, who was still watching him with the same mischievous intensity...

"Well then Poison...lets see what you're made of." Downing the last of his wine, Charles stood leaving a generous tip on the table. Tossing The Poison one more glance. He walked out of the bar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Charles watched as Angel walked around his living room, marrow dark brown eyes took in everything.

"Angel? Is that your real name?" Charles asked.

Angel smirked, "Charles Banock. Is that your real name?"

"Of course." Charles said simply pouring a glass of ...something he wasn't sure but it was on his bar, and offered it to Angel.

Wrinkling his nose Angel pushed it away, "I don't drink that." He said, turning away from Charles.

Charles smiled, "Whatever you say Precious."

"Precious?" Angel asked, glancing back at him over his shoulder. "What makes me so precious?"

Charles arched a brow, "Like you don't know already..."

"NO I don't." he said dryly.

"Your body." He said simply, sipping from the glass himself, "Your face...The things that let you make a living...You're assets if you will." Charles said walking closer to him, taking a breath he inhaled the scent of Angel's hair, peaches and...what was that other scent?

"Apricot."

"Hm?"

Angel rolled his eyes, "You're wondering about my hair...it's apricot...peaches and apricot."

Charles didn't really care, but he nodded anyway, "It's lovely."

Angel looked up at the much taller man, a calculating gleam in his eyes, then he smiled.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Angel asked smoothly.

Charles snorted, "No."

Angel cocked his head, "Then that must mean, you don't love me."

Charles laughed, "Of course I don't love you. I am you're employer, you are my employee. I pay you for services rendered."

Angel's eyes twinkled, "Oh and what are those services? Mr. Banock."

Charles walked to stand behind Angel, leaning forward he nipped his neck gently. "Anything I want." He said, while sliding his hand down Angel's chest.

Angel spun easily out of his grasp, "I can live with that..." he said softly, sinking to his knees. He winked up coyly at Charles, "I'll do whatever you want." Leaning forward he braced himself on Charles legs, and pressed his cheek against his pant covered thigh, "For a price of course."

Charles smirked, "I can live with that. As long as I get my moneys worth."

Angel giggled, then proceed to show Charles he was worth every penny...and then some.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Charles rose languidly from the bed, stretching. With a lover like Angel who needed exercise?

Popping his back, Charles looked back down to the bed, where Angel slept on, his black hair spilling over his shoulders and face like black ink, on white paper. Hmm a sound investment indeed. Charles snorted and walked into his bathroom. No matter how fun his little pet was...he still had to work to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel sighed, wiggling his toes on the black leather of the couch, he cast a glance around the room. Everything in Charles house was so...sterile...from the simple yet extremely expensive couch to the even plainer steel gray and black lamp that sat on an equally steel gray and black end table....everything was so dead and dull looking...not even a plant anywhere to give even a tiny amount of life to the room.

Snorting Angel flicked on the tv, this guy was dead already. There was no reason for Angel to even bother...Charles surrounded to his whims without question, just handed out the money indifferently. He even bought him that ridiculously expensive cabin in Colorado for the winter without even batting an eyelash...

Angel's frown deepened, and he didn't even have to throw a temper tantrum either. Charles just gave him what he wanted, and then ignored him until he wanted him in bed...

Charles would be any KB's dream come true, do nothing but lay on your back for a few hours every other night, give a blowjob once or twice a week, and you get any damn thing you want...even freedom to come and go as you please. What more could a kept boy want?

Nothing. However Angel wasn't you're average kept boy...actually Angel wasn't average anything. He liked making his clients love him, and then leaving them...and watching them self-destruct. Nothing quite like it...it was like feeding a mouse poison and then watching it die slowly.

Angel smirked at the mental image, the smirk quickly died when his mind dredged up Daniel's image...shaking that thought away he changed the channel on the tv...he had been so close with Daniel so very close...he'd worked so hard to make Daniel love him. Just to watch him be destroyed. God knew the evil bastard deserved it...Angel shuddered remembering how his victory had been ripped away from him by someone else....and how it felt to have someone die inside of him.

Angel shuddered again, he hoped to never experience that again.

Sighing he turned his thoughts back to his current problem, his benefactor Charles...how does one make someone love them? He wondered to himself, a sly smile came across his features then...he was fairly certain he could figure that out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel wasn't given time to think on that any longer when the door opened and someone that wasn't Charles strolled in looking around him.

Angel smiled, "Well well well....hello beautiful." He said smirking.

Damon kicked the door closed behind him, and stalked over to Angel's side.

Angel looked up at him from the couch, a smug look still on his face, "Yes?"

Damon snarled and grabbed a handful of Angel's hair and yanked him to his feet, and glowered down into his eyes. "What-the-FUCK-do-you-think-you-are-doing?!" he ground out between his teeth.

Angel winced, and wrapped his slender fingers around Damon's attempting to loosen them from his hair, "Watching tv. I'm sorry I hadn't realized that was a crime." Angel replied snidely.

Damon tightened his grip, and pulled his head back some more, "Don't be a smartass Angel dear..." he said smirking.

Angel winced, "Really Damon you shouldn't pull my hair like that...my clients love it...or should I say client. I don't have more than one at the moment." He smirked.

Earning himself another tug.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Charles?"

"Fucking him, and getting paid well to do it." Angel said matter of factly.

Earning himself an actual slap.

"Don't fuck with me right now Angel."

"Haven't done that in years Damon dear, and probably never will do it again." Angel said snidely.

Damon laughed, "Ohhh Angel you seem to forget if I want you to, you'd be on you're hands and knees right now."

Angel narrowed his eyes at Damon...but caught himself, and smirked instead smiling broadly, "Is that an order?"

Damon's face tightened, "No. But this is...whatever you're thinkin' about doin' to Charles..." he paused leaning closer to Angel. "Do it quick, and have it finished before the Lawlain & Sons and Boswitch & Boswitch merger takes place. Charles needs to be out of the picture long before then. So whatever sick games you're playin' with him. Play em faster."

Angel sighed, Damon forgot so easily who was really in charge...all it would take for Angel to be rid of the pest was a visit to a friend, a pout and a sniffle. Damon would be dead faster than a rat caught in a trap.

Unbidden this thought brought a smile to Angel's face...

"That's more like it." Damon said smuggly leaning forward to capture Angel's mouth in a brutal kiss. Pulling away slowly he lessened his grip on Angel's hair, "Sorry baby..." he mumbled planting light kisses along Angel's shoulder and neck..."Sorry..."

Angel smirked, as a hand made it's way under his robe...yep just like all the other's he had him right where he wanted him....Even if he wanted to believe otherwise.

To Be Continued....


End file.
